Just Here
by likelovelust
Summary: When Marceline has to change schools again , she believes that its no different then all the other ones. Until she meets a certain 'Princess.' Now she doesn't know what to believe. Sugarless gum. Bubbline. Please review to tell me if i should continue.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: THERE MAY BE SOME . I just really needed to write this for some reason and im tired and my brain isnt working properly today. This was just a pass time but please REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE cause im fighting whether or not to. Im not sure... Thank you for reading and i hope you like it:)

'Your going to have a great time here.'

Ya, like she never heard that one a million times before.

The murmur of teachers and students in the classrooms could be heard in the hallway she walked through. The only noise other then the monotone instructions of the teachers and the chattering of the kids were the heels of her black boots clicking against the cement floor. The clicking came in a beat as her rather long legs strived down the path to a certain room in the 300 building, which she was told to go by her new principle Mrs. Treetrunks. Oh, don't get her wrong, Marceline thought she was nice and all and just doing her job, but the hatred made by the years ago toward priniciples and teachers alike affected anybody of that staus. Everyone, especially adults, looked down at her. Her dad was the head of many gangs and owner of various hardcore clubs. He even wanted Marceline, his 17 year old daughter, to take over his work some day. Not just to say it was just her father who set this reputation for her. She has been kicked out of various high schools for fights, though only standing up to bullies, she was considered guilty as well. It was normal to think though she could of started it though, with her get up of ripped jeans, black boots and anything black to long jet black hair reached down past her waist and strands covered her shining eyes full of mischief. Her smiled even consisted of two sharp canine teeth in the front. Her touchy attitude and trickser ways didn't help much either, but she knew right from wrong mainly and thats all that counted in her eyes.

With all of this, people thought of her as a vampire, and she took it in gladly. She loved her title, 'Marceline the Vampire Queen.' She fixed it up so it rolled off the tongue perfectly.

In her attire of rather nice-fitting black t-shirt with a red skull on it, ripped dark blue jean and her loud red boot, she turned a corner quickly, glancing down at the green piece of paper in her hand as she adjusted her red backpack on her right shoulder. She read the room number of her first period class and looked up at the doors to see if she was anywhere near there. She liked to skip class but decided not to on her first day, just a rule she made over the years. That and the period was already half way done.

Luckly, she saw her classroom at the end of where the hall, though it really wasn't that hard to miss. The door had a large picture of a penguin on it and made her wonder where the heck you would get a picture of a penguin that size. Sure, it was biology class but still. With a final look at the penguin picture with both eyebrows raised, she slowly pushed open the door.

A old man with a large white beard and dressed in all blue looked up from his desk across the room from the door. Marceline had to think of dying kittens so she wouldn't laugh at his abnormal sized nose. Wrinkles covered his forehead which she was going to count to see how many there were during class. His eyes fell on her and narrowed.

" Who might who be?"

The class of students that were murmuring to one another stopped and faced Marceline, awaiting her answer. The presence of stared didn't faze her though.

" Marceline," she replied easily.

He looked down at a notepad and squinted his eyes more.

" Ah, yes, so glad for you to join us Ms. Aba-"

" Just call me by my first name. Thanks," interruped Marceline as she walked more to the front of the room. The man stood up from his chair and showed his large mass of a body. Annoyance played across his face.

" Of course. Marceline." His head cranked to the seats of the students, eyes darting from corner to corner until he pointed to the back of the class.

" You can sit in the back of the class next to Finn." Following his finger, she saw a empty chair in the farest part of the room. On the stool next to it sharing the same table was a young boy, probably around sophomore year, wearing a white cotton looking hat with nubs on the top of it. Marceline could only guess what it was suppose to be. A bear? Maybe a deformed bunny? His outfit also had lots of blue but a lighter color and a green backpack was laying on the ground next to him. When he saw that the old guy pointing to him, he waved to Marceline smiling. Oh boy, he looks totally normal.

'Like dressing in all black and red is normal too,' she thought to herself. 'Touche. But im a sexy beast so i don't count.'

She turned to the aisle and back to the man.

" Thanks dude."

" Its Mr. Iceking to you," he said sourly, sitting back down. Marceline strolled through the tables, ignoring the kids still gazing at her. Like she ever cared. She finally got to the back when everyone started back to their small chit chat when they were to be working on a page in their biology book. Finn smilied at her until she sat down.

" Hey! I'm finn Humani, nice to met ya!" he said loudly as she put her backpack on the floor. Oh boy, she was going to have to take some aspirin to be with this one.

" Sup. I'm Marceline the Vampire Queen." His eyes widen.

" Woah, that's cool! Respect! Your new and you have a rad title? Mathematical!" He was destrated by Mr. Iceking slaming a book on the desk to quite the students.

" Glob, he is such a dlist. A big bully. He needs to be yelled at," he finished as he reached down into his bad to pull out a paper with drawing of many different weapons.

Eh. Maybe biology won't be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

The two seemed to get along. Finn and Marceline both had a love of fighting and hatred of Mr. Iceking, so it worked out well. Though he could be a little loud and annoying(a little?), he had a sense of excitement and adventure that was like hers. His excitement wasn't pranking people like Marceline; he had a very good heart liked peace and would protect the innocent. He was almost a little brother figure to her when he wasn't giving her a headache.

The two talked the rest of the class about fighting and weapons and teachers; ignoring their work. Suddenly, the converstation turned to friends.

" Dude your going to love my bro jake. He's awesome!" Finn exclaimed pumping his fist. Marceline smiled slightly; it was hard not to when your around someone like Finn.

" Cool. Is he a Sophomore like you?"

"Na, he's a Juinor. He is really nice though. Hey, maybe at break between 2nd and 3rd you can meet him! We usually hang out near here anyways. Whats your next class?"

" Umm...," she grumbled as she pulled out the green paper again.

" Health. Then P.E, English, lunch, Spanish and Math." Finn glanced down to look at the teachers of her classes.

" Rad, we have English togather too!" He shouted in her ear making her wince a little," and the P.E building is right next to here, so you can hang out before class! Its 20 minutes long though."

The bell rung and all of the student stood up quickly and headed for the door. Mr. Iceking mumbled something like," Great, another group of teens to yell at." Marceline and Finn were last to come out due to their location in the back. Finn held her schedule in his hand and then pointed down the hall to their left while handing it back to her.

" Your health class is down that way. Im that way," he put his thumb over his shoulder to point to the left, " see ya!"

"Later."

The two headed to their next class. Marceline was able to find her class easily, though nothing special really happened. Just the usual teacher introduction, hand outs of the class and the name game. Oh did Marceline love the name game. Instead of naming all the kids their real name, she would just randomly give them totally different names. The students thought it was funny, while the teacher thought otherwise. At the end the teacher glared at Marceline before letting them all talk. She meet this one chick named Susan, a out of country tranfer here. She also knew Finn. She was nice and all, but they didn't really hit it off. The bell rung and all the students flushed out the the room.

Walking down to where her P.E teacher said to meet, she came across Finn. Well, more like Finn chased her down, dragging a older boy in his hand. finn later introduced him as his brother Jake Dogan, his stepbrother. Jake wore a yellow-orange shirt with light blue jeans. His face was round and scrunched up a small bit around the nose, which blonde/ yellow hair fell on.

Unlike his stepbrother, jake seemed a little intimidated by Marceline, but tried to hid it under a nervous smile. She caught on quickly. She stuck out her hand to him with a wicked grin.

" Nice to meet ya." He slowly reached out his hand to meet hers.

" Nice to meet you to-" he jerked back as Marceline bared her teeth in a snarl. She laughed as he tried to compose himself and Finn let out a small chuckle too.

"No-Not funny!" jake stated loudly.

" Sorry dude. Force of habit," Marceline replied shrugging her shoulder slightly. Suddenly, a rather loud teenage girls voice could be heard from across the hall.

" . . FINN! JAKE! IS THAT THE NEW CHICK!?"

A girl dressed in a purple top and hair screamed, running down the hall with arms flairing in the air. She was a little big around the sides and wore jeans with stars on them.

" Oh, hey Lsp," finn causally eyebrow rounded as she gave the two boys a questioning look.

" Its just a shorten version of her whole name," jake said as Lsp made it over to the small group, breathing loudly but yet somehow still able to talk the volume she was.

" OMG YOUR LIKE MARCELINE RIGHT?"

" The Vampire queen, one and only," she said sticking her thumb at her chest to point at herself.

" That is like, lumping awesome. You should totally hang with as during brad may hit on you and then Melissa would probably get lumpin jealous and it be a DRAMA BOMB!" Lsp yelled, throwing her arms into the air. Marceline simply nodded with a smile, not knowing how to react to the strange girl. Finn stepped in turning to Marceline.

" So, you have P.E next right? Who's your teacher?" Marceline checked the paper.

" A chick named ."

" Eww, shes almost as bad as Mr. Iceking. Man, my friend has the same period as you but a different teacher. too bad."

" Who's your friend?"

Finn opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Lsp.

" OH MY...PB!" Lsp started running again through the crowd, trying to reach someone passing. Finn looked startled but recovered quickly.

" Haha, ya Pb. Shes way cool." Marcelines eyebrow shot up again.

" Do you give everyone weird nicknames?"

" Only to my buds, and their not that weird." His eye seemed to catch something as he turned his attention behind him and started waving to someone.

"Hey PB!" Marceline looked up late to see a hand waving at him and some pink hair following it as it went around the corner. Lsp ran to catch up with the mysterious unseen figure as the bell signaled for the next class. The crowd moved in opposite directions and marceline moved slowly to her class as she waved to Finn and jake goodbye.

She looked behind her to the corner that mysterious figure went behind. A feeling of await came to her stomach. Like she should wait for the unknown person to come back. Maceline shook the feeling away as nothing, thinking it was way cheesy and probably picked up some kind of drama making disease from that Lsp chick. Marceline rolled her eyes at her inner monologue as she entered the room that her P.E class was in.


	3. Chapter 3

The next two periods pass slowly to Marceline.

Her P.E teacher held her class in the gym away from the other classes, so she didn't see this 'Pb' chick. Her teacher was like any other P.e teacher, telling how the will have to 'buckle up' this year. Psh, like she was going to do anything except kill at dodgeball. She was already thinking of how to ditch P.e or give the teacher a hard time. Later they watched a slide show and she fell asleep on the stands, resting again the handrails. The bell rung and Marceline jumped slightly at the sudden disturbance but understood that class was over. She grabbed her bag and shuffled to her next class tiredly.

Her english teacher was her favorite teacher so far. Marceline ended up late to class due to her lack of speed but the teacher merely stared at her but went back to passing out papers to the kids when Marceline arrived. Its almost like she knew it was a normal thing for Marceline. Good. She wouldn't have to deal with another overbaring teacher. Until the teacher gave her a note after the period to not to be late again.

Lunch finally came around and Marceline basicly sprinted out of her classroom. She felt like she was going to die if she had to spend another second in a classroom and to her, the only reasonable thing to do was to run for her life. Unfortunately, somebody was walking past the classroom and got the pleasure of being full on body tackled by Marceline. Arms flaired, books flew and backs dropped as the two bodies fell to the floor. Groans came from both as they sat up.

The blue eyes of Finn stared back at her as she looked at the fallen boy.

" Marceline, what was that?!" Finn started as they brought themselves off the floor and got their stuff.

" Dude, i was going to die if i stayed in there," she pointed to the room as she spoke.

"And that means you have to tackle me?"

" Eh. Its good for you. Pain builds character."

"What? Tch, dude, i'm as strong as a cow man." He struck a pose to show off his 'strenght.'

" Don't you mean ox?"

"No, i mean cow."

"Okay, if you say so."

They gathered their bags and Finn guided her to the meeting spot of everybody. Well, if you mean jake and Lsp is everybody. They sat at a round table in the middle of the quad.

" Well, Pb is suppose to be here..." jake said to Marceline, who questioned the word of 'everybody.' Lsp looked up from her lunch of peanutbutter and jelly sandwhiches, which was mostly on her face now, and spoke through the food that was in her mouth.

" She had, like, nerdy club or something. Probably doing some lumpin' sciencey stuff with the teachers."

" Oh, ya! She usually helps the chemistry teacher on forgot." Finn told the group, who all nodded their heads in understandment.

" So what does Pb stand for?' Marceline asked coolly, trying not to show the strong curiosity she felt inside.

"Princess Bubblegum. We call her princess cause her family is really big and fancy and rich. Her dad owns most of the oil companies around here."

Marceline smirked slightly.

"Princess Bubblegum huh..."

" Thats right!" Finn exclaimed. "Shes totally Mathematical!" Finn threw up his arms in excitement and led to hitting a pasing bystander in the shoulder, pushing of the backpack. The bystander was a guy around Marcelines age and had a small mohawk the fell down his face a small bit. Skinny jeans and a ripped black shirt covered his body. He backed up a small bit after finns hand made contact and this backpack fell to the ground. He looked from his backpack to finn and growled a small bit. He stomped towards finn who got out of his seat to see who he hit. He was much taller then finn and tried to use this to scare him down.

"Oh sorry Ash. Didn't see ya there." It sounded like a apology but there was something in there that sounded like sarcasm.

" You better be." Finns eyes were now narrowed like Ashs.

" I can mess you up. Dont screw around with me little man, if you know whats good for you." Ash continued.

"What about me, Mr. hot shot?"Ash looked up to see Marceline walking up behind Finn. Her face showed no emotion of a any kind. Ash smirked as she approached them, now standing beside finn. He shifted his weight toward her.

"Oh? I'll screw you worry."

" Wish i could say the same for you, but i don't go after pedos with sad haircuts."

His face went red.

"Who the heck do you think you are?"

" Marceline. The chick thats going to have to teach you some manners."

"Tch. Your the new chick? Marceline the vampire queen right? Oh my."

" Ya, and your about to see what i can really do if you don't leave now."

"Oh ya?" He stepped toward her. "Make me, girly."

It was her turn to smirk. " Well, i would, but i think you maybe wanna get your underwear off of the flagpole first." His face fell as she pointed to the flagpole, which now had Ashs duck underwear flying in the wind. His name was written across them in bold black letters with what seemed to be maker. He looked from his underwear, which was now seen by the people in the quad, and to marceline. He growled at them before running off to pull down and Marceline was given highfives and applause from her peers.

"You showed him!"

"GNARLY!"

"Oh my lumpin glob, you,like, totally got him good. Im totally calling Melissa and telling her this juicey stuff. OMG MELISSA YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE...!" Lsp talked on her phone as the three other started to go back to lunch like before.

" So who was that Ash guy excatly?"

" He's a freakin big jerk. Hes a juinor and treats everyone like dirt. He even hits on Pb all the time. Seriously uncool," Finn replied after finishing his apple. Jake leaned over to whisper to marceline.

"Finns had this crush on Pb for a while now." Marceline mouthed a 'oh' before turning her attiention back to Finn, who was questioning their secretive talk.

" Wait, what you guys talking about?"

"Nothing bro, we cool." Finn shrugged his shoulder and changed the subject. They continued to eat lunch, laughing and talking before it was time for 5th period. They waved their goodbyes before seperating once more.

Spanish was nothing exciting. Neither was math. Basicly the same thing as the first classes she had. Though the spanish teacher was everywhere, multitasking from one thing to another, talking so fast in spanish, it was like she was speaking another language. Marceline just always responded to her with a Si, trying to sound like she understood what was being said. The math teacher was religious and had the word god or bless you every two sentences.

At the end of the day, Marceline walked out of the school and into the parking lot and strapped her backpack to the end of her motorcycle she rode to school. The cool air kept her awake for a while as she rode to her home. She dropped her bag on the couch and walked to the kitchen, taking out a bag of strawberries. Sitting down at the table in the middle, she ate in slience.

She lived alone. She didn't need anyone, expecially her father, who offered her to live with him, but she was indepenent enough to live by herself. That didn't stop him though by helping a small bit by paying for all the taxes. Her and her dad always had a miscommunication. He was never there for her. Never showed any affection except for when he was trying to pursuade her to take over his job. She sighed though. It got lonely sometimes. Not just because she live alone, but many people feared her. She was just being herself and she couldn't help it. But looking back on the day, she couldn't help but smile a little at the people she met today. It was odd that they didn't really look at her in fear( well jake a little bit but hes mainly cool) but she wasn't complaining.

Finishing her berries, she went to take a shower and jump into some pjs. She watched tv for a little before getting bored and deciding to go to bed.

Laying down, she prepared to rest for another day of school tomorrow. Her mind floated from different subjects as she drifted deeper into sleep. From finn and jake, teachers, lsp and the fight with ash. Sleep called to her as her mind rested on a final subject. A whisper could be heard for the girl as she fell asleep.

"Bubblegum..."

Authors note: Ya, there maybe some errors,sorry. I feel really cheesy in this chapter, the end mainly. ill try to do a couple more chapters this weekend but i have alot of math to study so , and i kinda write short chapters so sorry to those who like long chapters, ill try to write some for you. Please review. Thanks. :)


	4. Chapter 4

The morning ride to school was refreshing. Well, not really for Marceline. She jumped onto her motorcycle after taking a shower, and due to her still wet hair being to lazy to dry it, she was cursing out the cold air. Arriving at school after the waking drive, she made her way to her first period, the bell ringing when she stepped on school grounds.

Biology was fun. Both finn and her decided to give Mr. Iceking a hard time by putting the classic 'kick me' sign on his back, making most of the braver students hit him and walk away before he had the chance to see who it was before another came along. To add on, they 'fixed' his chair before coming into the classroom, resulting in when he sat down, the chair broke under him making his fat jiggle under the force of the fall. Marceline learned that morning that its acually kinda funny watching fat jiggle. Or that was her insommia from staying up to one in the morning watching a horror movie marathon. Either way, it was hilarious anyways.

Health passed easily and so did english. At break, she scared jake again by pretending the kool-aid was blood( he was basicly scarred and finn had to prove to him for ten minutes) and tried to comprehend the apparent 'drama bomb' Lsp was talking about, but she just ending up agreeing with anything she said.

P.E was next.

They had to now to get dressed in the locker room today. Yesterday was just the introducion and today was 'the real thing.' Marceline dressed in the attire of P.E, which was short black shorts and a maroon colored top.

Her class met in the grass in the middle of the track as the stretched a litttle before the couch sent them on a warm-up lap around. Its wasn't like she was out of shape or anything, in fact, she was the fittest girl in the class. With her long legs and strong abs, she was fast and strong. Skinny as well; it was just she was very lazy. Sure, she liked to show off that she could beat everyone in the class ,even that stupid kid in the class who thought they were in the olympics when she wanted to, but mainly she was laidback. This was seen as she just jogged a little before walking when she was out of view of the teacher.

When all the kids met back at the starting place( she just cut across the field when no one was looking), the teacher told them them were doing sprinting exercises.

Ya, like she was going to do that.

As they started to line up on a white line for the sprints, Marceline slid away. She walked backward and under the bleachers. If she continued to walk under the bleachers, she could reach the locker room unseen, change, and sneak off and ditch. A master plan seen in her eyes.

She started weaving through the poles unger the stands, listening to the screams directed to the slackers of the class. Better them than her.

As she walked closer to the other classes that were on the other side of the bleachers her class was on, she heard a noise. It was close. Not the noise of the heavy breathing of the kids working out or feet running, but of someone adjusting their weight on the ground and a sigh following it. Marceline slowly looked to her left, which was where the bleachers started to touch the ground. Through the forest of metal poles, she saw the form of shoulders and the back of a person leaning against a pole, her back to marceline. Familiar pink hair covered her backside, touching the ground from its lenght.

Marceline aproached quietly, using the teachers yells at times to hide the sound of her footsteps. When she was close enough, she grabed the pole the girl was leaning against.

"Hey."

Marceline was met with a book in the face. The pinked girl turned around from place on the ground and threw the book she was reading at Marceline out of the sudden fear of someone appearing behind her. Marceline jerked backward, more out of surprize then of for a girl with pink hair, she actually threw pretty well. Marceline looked back toward the girl after she recovered herself. The pinked hair girl was now standing up with a concerned look. She was only a few inched shorter then Marceline.

" Oh my-! I am so sorry, please forgive me, i didn't- i wasn't-..."

Through the pink girls rambling apology, Marceline was tranfixed on her. It was the first time she could she her in all.

Her voice, even though full of worry and loss of words, was gental and monarch like. her brown eyes were a light coloring and went well with her rounded face and complexion. Her hair was a light pink and went down to her waist, but still wasn't as long as Marcelines. She was also in her uniform for p.e. and it took her curves well. Her posture was very monarch like as well; standing up straight with her hand out to her, gentally touching her arm.

Marceline simply shook her head and smirked, breaking the other girls endless talking.

" Is this how you met people who offer a friendly greeting?"

The girl face fell to look at the ground.

" N-no, its just... i wasn't ready for anyone to find me... sorry once more." Marceline laughed gentally before leaning down to pick up the book.

" Its cool. Im just curious about the reason of you skipping P.e to read," she looks at the book title, " Calculus math?"

Though she was still looking at the ground, Marceline could she her face go red, but didn't know whether that was from embarressment or anger.

"Well, what about you? Why are you not running?"

"Cuz i don't wanna. Pretty easy to understand. Though im not gonna read any math."

The girl looked up at Marceline with her cheeks puffed out in annoyance and crossed her couldn't help but see how cute the girl really was, but forced the thought out of her mind. The girl stuck out one of her hands.

" Can i please have my book back now?"

" I don't know... i might need this when i skip spanish." The girl just rolled her eyes as Marceline handed her the book keeping the smirk on her face.

" Thank you."

"No prob kid."

" Its Bubblegum."

" Wha-"

" Im Bubblegum. Not 'kid'."

"Oh ya. Princess right? Pb?"

" Yes..how did you kno-"

" Finn humani. He speaks lots bout you."

" Yes. Right. You were standing with him in the hall right?" They were now merely standing under the bleachers, Marceline leaned against a pole.

" Yep. Hes pretty fond of you, you know."

"Yes, i am highly aware of that."

"K, just making sure." The two were destrated by a group of kids running by the bleachers, but never noticing the two girls. Bubblegum resumed the converstation.

" So, may i ask your name?"

"Marceline the Vampire Queen at your service," she replied as Bubblegum came closer to her and stuck out her hand. Marceline returned the gesture of the handshake. Both felt a small nice shock go through them as they touched. It seemed like forever before they let go, and marceline felt a little sad from the leaving of her touch but was forgotten by hearing Bubblegum again.

" You put Ash's underwear on the flag pole." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Heck ya, i did. He had it coming." Bubblegum eyes looked far way, as if in deep thought. It stayed like that before she spoke again.

" Thank you." Marceline looked at curiously after she said that. They stared into each others eyes for a while, just watching each other before Marceline shruged her shoulders.

" Eh. No big deal."

" Its just... hes a jerk and i shouldn't be saying stuff like that and-"

"Na, its fine Princess. People just need to learn some respect, you know." It was Bubblegums turn to stare curiously before she broke into a small smile.

" I suppose so." The teachers were now calling in the classes to the locker rooms and heading to their own officies. Marceline and Bubblegum came out of the bleachers unnoticed and walked togather in the crowd as they headed to the girl lockers rooms.

" So, see you at lunch?" Marceline looked up to see her innocent face light up with something. Hope maybe? Whatever it was, she couldn't pull herself to say no to the girl.

" Ya sure, princess, whatever ya want." Marceline said cooly. Bubblegum simply replied with a smile before turning to head to her locker on the other side of the room. Marceline watched her go for awhile before walking over to her own locker as she thought how her plans were suddenly changed after meeting the pinked hair princess. Not saying that she didn't like the change.


	5. Chapter 5

Lunch came too slow to Marceline. During english, her posture of leaning back in the chair and playing cool could be seen as a mask if you looked under her desk to she her leg shaking in annoyance of the lenght of time until lunch. The glances she made to the clock every three minutes was also a sigh of impatience. Not like she wanted to just she the Princess again or anything.

She stood up quickly as she heard the bell ring. She quickly starts walking out of the room and walks to the quad, looking toward the round table they met at usually. It was located at the red table in the center of the field under a small awaning that she spotted a single person sitting there, hunched over and looking down at Marceline came closer, she could she it was a pettite girl with bright pink hair. A small easy smile played across her face.

Marceline sat down across the table from Bubblegum and sat her stuff on the ground next to her. Just to make sure she wouldn't recieve another book to the face, she made sure to make her presense heard as she let out a sigh loudly. Bubblegum looked up suddenly and when seeing who it was who interrupted her reading, smiled brightly. She was out of her P.e clothes and in light blue jeans and a small vest over a white tank top, while Marceline wore a simple black tshirt with a white and black tie with dark jeans and her black boots.

" No welcoming book to the face this time?"

" No, not this time, but maybe if you annoy me, it can change in a instant." Bubblegum replied as she bookmarked her page and put the book in her also pink backpack. Sure she had a little bit to much pink on her, but Marceline couldn't help liking how the girl can make threats also.

" Okay, if your so sure princess." After the sentence, Marceline's face fell into a blank stare at Bubblegum. Bubblegum looked behind her to make sure Marceline was staring at her before asking what was wrong.

" What? Is there something on my face?"

"No its just...is Bubblegum your first name?" Bubblegum was taken back by the question.

"What was that?"

"Bubblegum...is that your real name?"

" Of course its my real name."

" No, but is it your first name? Doesn't seem like it." Bubblegum looked away and down before mumbling something the other couldn't hear.

" What was that princess?" Bubblegum looked up to little, making eye contact slightly.

"...No. No its not...Why do you..?"

" Heh, finn said something bout your dad and i remembered hearing your dads last name was Bubblegum. So , what is it?"

" Umm..." She looked to the ground once more. Marceline smirked slighly at the shy girl before leaning forward a little more to talk to the girl.

" Hey, its cool, i won't make fun if its like a name like marble or something. Besides you don't gotta tell me anyways, im-"

" Bonnibel." Marceline blinks.

" What-"

" My first name is Bonnibel." Marceline finally understands what she saying and puts her fingers through the holes of the table and leans backward.

" Bonnibel huh?"

"Y-ya. Iv never told anyone that before and-"

" I Like it." A slight blush can be seen on bonnibels face.

" You do?"

" Ya. But your gonna need a nickname though."

" Like what?"

" Bonni." Bubblegum thought for a second before answering.

" Alright, fine. But im giving you one too." Marceline laughed slightly at the childish behavor of bonni.

" Whatever you want Bonni." Bubblegum rested her chin on her fist on the table as she searched for a nickname for her new compainion. After a couple minutes, she looked up to marceline, eyes sparkling.

" Marcemellow and marcy." Marceline really should of seen this coming. She winced slightly as the names.

" Marcemellow really?cmon. Im cool with marcy but Marcemellow?"

" Nope. Thats it."

" But- but thats two names! Not fair! Then i get to call you bon bon too." Though her face was as pink as her hair now and looking down to the ground, Marcy could see her body move like she was laughing slightly. She looked up when her face returned to its normal color, smiling at Marceline.

" Fine."

" Good." Marcelines green eyes met bubblegums light brown ones for a moment before a conmotion could be heard on the other side of the quad.

From their table, the crowds of people seemed to be making a pathway through them, stepping side and coming shoulder to shoulder. A man in a all black suit walked on this made path, his face looking stiff and showing no emotion.

His face was deformed. Skin clumping up in certain spot, leaving other parts looking tight and hole like. His skin was a unnatural gray and his eyes didn't seem to be ableto focus on anything.

The path grew longer as he continued walking. It wasn't until a couple yards away did Marceline see that he was coming over to Bubblegum and walked to the side of the table and turned so he was facing Bubblegum. His voice was horse and hurt the ears.

" Ms. Bubblegum, i have heard from many teachers that you are a very good student and helper and wish for your help. I have these new students from both Brazil and Korea and need you to show them around. The Brazilian knows english, but the Korean cannot speak english but can understand it."

" It would be my pleasure Mr. Lich. I have a friend who is able to speak Korean, so he could help alot also. When would be a good time?"

" After lunch. Yes, your friend will help also. Thank you once again. Enjoy your lunch." He nodded to Bonnibel before turning and walking down he path again, ignoring Marceline and everyone else all togather. Through this time, it was dead quiet from everyone else until he was out of sight in the office building and the chattering began again. Marceline snorted at the path of the man before looking back to Bubblegum.

" Somebody needs a happy meal."

" Thats Mr. Lich, the vice president. Yes, he can be a little...unemotional at times."

" Tch, i can see that."

" PB! MARCELINE!"

" Hey guys!"

" OH MY GLOB LUNCH!"

THe three remaining friends made their way over to the lunch table, were they made jokes about , scared jake( marceline found it a enjoyable pasttime) and generally had a good time. Time past soon and the bell rung, signaling the end of lunch. Lsp raced off to talk with some other gossip chicks. As they grabbed their stuff, Marceline remained Bonnibel of the new students.

" Your really taking the newbies around?"

" Of course i am! it would be too distasteful if i didn't. Oh yes, speaking of, jake, i am in need of your assistance."

" Ya, sure Pb, what up?"

" A new student i am taking around speaks Korean and i need you to be a translator."

" Sure, as long as it gets me out of class. The teachers won't mind i think." Finn suddenly popped out of nowhere next to jake, raising his hand up in the air like trying to be called on.

" Ooo! Can i please come?Please!?"

" Okay,Okay. Yes, you can come Finn, " replied Bonnibel sighing slightly.

"Yes!" As the three started to walk away, Bubblegum looked behind and waved slightly to Marceline smiling.

" Bye, Marcemellow."

" See ya later Bonni."Marceline waved back as Bonni faced forward and continued to walk away with the two boys. As she turned to walk to her own class, she looked back over her shoulder and smiled before going couldn't help but do the same.

Bubblegum, Jake and Finn made it to the front office of the school to greet the new transfers. Asking the desk for directions, they found the room in which the students were to be in. Opening the door, Bubblegum made her way into the room first as the boys followed side by side talking. As they looked up from their converstation, both stopped in mid-sentence as they stared at the girl students.

One had long blonde hair, about the same lenght as Bubblegums. She was asian and her clothes had straks of many different colors. Her blue eyes showed curosity. The other had red hair that was put up in a bun, but hung low enough that it was almost the same lenght as the other girls. Her skin was tan and her redish orange shirt matched her hair well, making her light brown eyes stick out.

Both boys stared at them as Bonnibel introduced herself.

" Hello, nice to met you. Im Bubblegum and i will have the honor of showing you both around this campus. My friends," she looked toward jake and finn and glared at them for staring," will also be helping." Bubblegum clapped slightly at the end of her sentence, making the two boys jump out of their trance.

" My friend jake here," Bonnibel continued pointing to jake, " speaks korean also, so he may help translating." The two girls finnished giggling at the two boys from their small scare and the blonde stepped up to jake, hand out to him. She spoke in fluent Korean to him, introducing herself as he nodded his head listening.

" Umm hi, nice to meet you too lady. Glad i can show you around." Another sentence came out of her mouth in korean,

" Ya, theres lots of cool stuff here. The weight room here is awesome. Thats were i work out these guns here." Gaining confidence from god knows where, he struck a pose trying to show off his 'muscles' to the girl as she simply giggles at him.

While this is happening, Finn awkwardly steps up to the red head. The two stand there quietly for a mintue before finn decides to start a converstation.

" So, your from brazil right? Thats pretty 't that where that cool tribe of warriors are from?" The girl giggles as she answers.

" I don't know."

" Oh well," he put out his hand," Im Finn humani." The girl smiled and took his hand in her own.

" Im Firakia Princiss."

" Woah, cool. It sounds like fire princess kinda. Pretty. I-i mean, it could be your nickname if you want. Fire princess, Fp. Its a pretty name and i want you to feel accepted with a nickname and-"

"That sounds great. Thank you Finn." She smiled gentally at him and he returned it with a goofy smile of his own.

" Tell me more about these warriors from Brazil."

"Oh, well you see that these guys were rad cause they..."

Bubblegum somehow manged to get the kids to start walking out of the room, but were to engaged in talking and didn't pay any attention to bubblegum. It stayed like that the whole time.

Bonnibel rolled her eyes as she closed the door behind them and then procceded to keep them from running into walls and poles while as they talked and was shown none of the school.

Authors note: YAY chapter four out! This was my favorite chapter to write so some reason, i thought that writing fire princess was going to be hard for some reason but it turned out well. Thank you all for reviewing and favoriting and EVERYTHING. It means alot. cause everytime you do something like that, i pretty much let out a fan girl scream. So thank you. Glad you guys like it so far. I will try to do another chapter soon.


	6. Chapter 6

The room was intirely black except for the small light of a reading lamp over a wooden table. The large window of the unknown room showed nighttime. Two figures could be seen at the end of where the light shined. The one sitting nearest to the desk that had papers covering it spoke first. The voice was a deep male voice, built for making orders but had this slick smooth part to it.

" I do hope you would know why i brought you here." The second figure could be seen swifting his weight forward a bit, his body coming a tad bit closer to the light, but only a couple feet away from the desk, the voice came for a voice was also male, but was hard and whisky, like nails to a chalkboard.

" Yes, I'm sure i have a pretty good idea for this meeting."

" Good, then i will only have to explain a little." A silence came for the answer for the first one to continue again.

"Make them squirm. Only push when needed. Nothing else. Break them. Im too busy with other operations to do this myself and i have heard your very good. Dont dissapoint, or Ill have to break you myself. Understand?"

" Of course sir. You have my word."

" Good. We certainly wouldn't want a miscommunication."

"Never sir."

" Thank you for your time. You are excused." The one standing bowed slighty and spoke before walking out of the room.

" No, thank you sir." The first one fixed his papers as the other walked out. Knowing he was gone, he first one leaned back in his chair staring at the door, face blank. His mind was trying to roleplay all of the possiblities that could come from this choice.

It was a cloudy Saturday. Fog covered the french doors out to the balcony of Bonnibel Bubblegums room due from the heat of her room meeting the coldness of the night as Bubblegum tried to read a book. Yes, she was trying to read a book. Everytime she would try to focus on her Chemisty book, her mind would wander to the events of the last three weeks. Three weeks ago, she started school again. Three weeks ago, she helped the teachers and were still friends with finn and jake. But three weeks ago, something new happened.

She wasn't a person of big change due to her life of being trapped in her studies. It even amazed her how she made time to hang out with Finn and jake and lsp. When they first met, Finn and jake protected her from a couple of Ashs goons, and from there they had been friends. Bubblegum tried to hang out whenever she could, and the boys didn't complain or get mad at all if she had to cancel meeting up with them. They were so amazing, Bubblegum couldn't think of having any one better to be friends with. She will have to do something to make it up to them one of these days.

But three weeks ago a change came. A good change. Bonnibel met Marceline. Sure, it wasn't excatly how friends meet by throwing a math book at their face while ditching P.e. under bleachers( Marceline was still making fun of her by calling her a 'rebel' for ditching p.e. to read. Bubblegum would just play a annoyed face , which made Marceline laugh and then cause her to smile slightly.) But it worked for them, and thats all that matters.

Over the three weeks, the two had become pretty good friends. They would hang out at lunch where Marceline and Bubblegum would usually have small arguements, but just laugh it off afterwards. ( " Hey bonni,hows nerd club going?" "Marceline, there astrophysics meetings, not 'nerd club.'")

Marceline was also able to get Bonnibel to ditch P.e. sometimes and hang under the bleacher instead. It was like their little secret hiding spot. Marceline would usually tell stories of her travels to other places due to being so independent. Bubblegum would start to talk about school stuff intil Marceline complained slightly and Bubblegum changed the subject to a crazy thing Finn and Jake did. Though they were opposites like the sun and moon, they enjoyed the others one presense. Maybe it was because opposites attract or how they were so different that they were curious why the other did a certain thing. Bubblegum couldn't think of any real explaination, and for a scientist, she really should have one. But yet, she was oddly content with not having one at all.

She liked how free Marceline was. Sure she could be a little rude sometimes, but she was generally a nice person. Though her appearance may throw some off, she was just a trickster looking to have some fun. She was basicly everything Bubblegum wasn't. Carefree,laidback and relaxed. Not saying Bubblegum was uptight or anything, but she was one to just follow the rules and was busy most of the time. Marcy made her more relaxed and forget about all her work. She could play fight with her and basicly every manner she learned was forgotten when she was with her.

As she was in thought about her friend, a faint throbbing came to her ears. Straighting up in her seat she was in, she held still to listen to the noise. It was soft and deep, making Bubblegum vibrate nicely in her seat. It played a complx sound of notes that made Bubblegums body loosen.

Standing up slowly, she walked to her balcony which hung over next to a apple tree in the back garden. The sound became louder as she openned the doors and stepped outside. Walking up to the edge and putting her hands on the railing, she listened once again. It was very close. Beautiful notes came in a string and she closed her eyes as she focused on it. After a couple mintues, it slowed down into a stop and Bonnibel opened her eyes again. Looking down, she gentally called out.

" Hello?Is anyone there?"

" Oh, hey Bon." Bubblegum nearly toppled over the railing as she heard the voice. Looking to the left toward the apple tree, she saw the leave ruffle as the figure of Marceline jump from a branch of a tree onto the railing and then the floor. In her hand was a lond red bass guitar shaped like a mediveal axe. Bonnibels mouth opened and closed, looking for words to say.

" What- why are you- how did- MARCELINE!"

" Thats my name, don't wear it out."

"Why are you in my apple tree?!"

" Well, i was driving by to get some food when i saw the apple tree and decided to just chill there for a while."

" You were just going to go into some randoms person garden and sit in their apple tree?!"

" No, i saw the mailbox in the front that had your last name on it. So its not a randoms person apple tree."

" Still! What if my parents or guards saw you?"

" Psh, i don't think you can find anyone in this mansion."

Bubblegums house was pretty large. Saying that she needed guards and had her own bulter, it was huge. Bubblegum then took note of the large weapon in Marcelines had as she walked over towards her.

" What is that?"

" Oh, my axe bass guitar. Pretty sweet huh?"

" You were the one making that music?"

" Yep."

" It was amazing." Marceline blushed a small bit as she looked towards her bedroom door.

" So, you going to keep your guest out here in the cold or what?" Bubblegum rolled her eyes slightly as she gestured Marceline into her room. Following after her, Marceline walked into the other girls room, a smirk going across her face as she entered.

Bubblegums room was large. A pink bed layed against the wall to the side with a matching dresser. A couple stuffed lined the bedframe. A large desk was against the other wall, consisting of different papers and test tubes and boiliers. It was excatly what Marceline imagined it except it surprized her there was a little less pink then thought.

" No shirtless pictures of Albert Einstein, bon bon?" With that statement, a stuffed cat made its way to marcelines face thrown by Bubblegum, who was seated on her bed. A muffled chuckle from Marceline could be heard as she pulled the cat off of her face with the hand not holding her bass. Walking to the bed she placed the cat back in its spot before being used as a projectile and sat down on the other end of Bubblegum.

" Geez, just joking with ya, what with throwing stuff at my face?" Bubblegum shrugged a little and brushed off her question and smiled.

" Please play more for me," Bonnibel asked as she pointed to the bass on Marcelines side. Pulling up the bass to her lap with a smile, Marceline begun playing a beautiful beat. Her fingers magicly danced across the freats and strings and Bubblegum couldn't help but be trasnfixed. Suddenly, to add on to the preformance, Marcelines stunning voice became interwoven with the instrument as she started to sing softly.

" Lights dancing, music turning

can't help but see you moving.

Im not sure where this is going,

but it has to be good if your seeing it too.

I have to be where ever i need to be,

just searching for someone to need me,

not giving in to the dark part of me.

Even if its next to me.

Your my hearts desire,

my lifes fire.

Come to me when you get lonely.

Doesn't matter where im going,

only if your here,can't be so boring.

Everywhere i look i see another one,

trying to get to where we started,

maybe its time we stare to the future.

Even if we can't see the details.

I have to be where ever i need to be,

just searching for someone to need me,

Not giving in to the dark part of me.

Even if its standing right next to me.

Your my hearts desire,

my lifes fire.

Come to me when you get lonely,

cause it doesn't matter where im going,

as long as your here it won't get so boring."

She ended the song on a single note, not meeting her eyes. It was quiet for a while due to Bubblegums incapablity to speak. Again, she spoke.

" Thats was great,Marcy. Whats it called?"

" Just here."

" You made that? Wow."

" Ya, i did..." Bubblegum looked at her friend who seemed saddened. It made sense, the song did have a rather depressing feel to it. Before Bubblegum asked anything, Marceline talked.

" My dad wants me to take over his business. I don't want to do that, its not right. Always pushing me. Thats all he wants." Though it was just a couple sentence with no details, Bubblegum could tell it hurt Marceline alot. Her body taking control, Bubblegum stood up and walked around to the other side of the bed to Marceline. She felt Marcelines eyes follow her as she came around and stood infront of her. She reached for the bass in her friends lap and set it on the side of the bed, ignoring the odd stared coming rom Marcy. After putting it down, she put both of her hands on Macelines shoulders and pushed her down on the bed. Both blushed at the position they were in before Bubblegumlet go and walked back to her side of the bed and layed next to the other girl.

They sat in a comfortable silence staring at the ceiling. It was nice. Bubblegum basked in the quiet with her friend, though it was hard from the knowledge of her being so close to Marceline. It made her nervous with excitement how close they were and it rattled her brain. Marceline made everything so complicated sometimes. In a good way.

Hours felt like minutes to the two girls before a yawn slipped out of Bubbegums mouth. Marceline sat up and looked as the time. 12:22. Marceline has been there for about four hours, starting when she was found in the tree. Grabbing her axe bass, Marcy started for the balcony. Following her, Bubblegum watched as she stood on the railing and turned around to face her.

" Its been good bonni."

" Yes, it has Marcemellow."

" Get some sleep k? We wouldn't want that pretty little head of yours not getting enough beauty sleep."

"Umm w-well yes. Ill see you at school then?" Glob, why was she blushing again? Drat that Maceline.

" Course." With a wink, Marceline jumped onto a branch of the apple tree, using ther light from Bonnibels room to see. Bubblegum watched the shadow of marcys figure slide down the truck, bass in hand. As Marceline was about to jump the fense of the garden into the street, she yelled back to Bubblegum one last time.

"Nice pic of Talyor Launter on your ceiling by the way! Almost looks like hes fully naked!"

"MARCELINE!"

Author note: I have no idea how talyor launer came into my story, so don't i really liked this chapter and while i was writing it, totally changed it from what i had in mind. I like making bubblegum throw stuff at marcy, i can just see it being a natural thing with them. Ya, this chapter was in bubblegums pov, just to mix it up. i had nothing to do right now, so i figured might as well write. i have no life. Yay, im happy that you guys like the story! you happy, im happy! Thanks!:)


	7. Chapter 7

School was going well for Marceline. Other then the truck loads of homework, which she never really does anyways, and teachers giving death glares everytime she walked by, everything was good. She met the new chicks from Korea and Brazil, Lady and fp they said their names were. Well, Jake told ladys name after translating and she only remembered fp because there was no way she was going to be able to remember such a long foreign name like that. Marceline remembered faces better then names anyways.

They were nice though. Sure, she knew neither were going to prank Mr. Iceking with her or anything, but she thought they were cool. That, and Jake and Finn were all over them and stayed with them 24/7. They flirt back and forth in a cute aw-we-get-it-you-like-each-other-now-shut-up kind of way. She didn't need to know Korean to know that Jake and Lady were flirting. Finn and fp were also on this little flirting stage, and it was sad,cute and annoying all at the same time. Finn would try to tell a joke, forget the punch line, and the girl would giggle a little at his stupid atttempt anyways. They would basicly do this the whole lunch period. Well, if it works for them, who was she to judge? She was dealing with her own feelings anyways. Feelings about a certain pink haired princess.

That sentence said alone was enough to baffle her. She really never had to deal with feelings other then anger for her dad. Other feelings were lost, she only dated people out of boredom, never attraction and when they tried to get close, she would cut the strings and play her music again. Marceline was horrible with was never close to needed or wanted to for that matter. Yet, here comes this pink haired girl who is totally opposite of her and all she wants to do is be with her. To just listen to her , even if its some boring science thingy or chill under the bleachers during P.e. Sometimes, this feeling would work its way into her jam session, yet was at a complete loss for a song for it. This annoyed her and made her nervous all at the same time. Yet, most of it went away when she snuck into Bonnibels room that saturday night coming to see her. After sneaking into her house a first time, it would make sense to do it a second.

Quietly jumping from the apple tree to the railing, she slid through the door as she crouched low. Bubblegum as brushing her hair into a large, full body mirror that hung to the right of her large table full of science experiments.

Darting quickly to the side to the mirror, she came behind the other girl before pouncing and grabing Bubblegums sides with her hands. Bonnibel let out a yelp as the brush went flying across the room and didn't hit Marceline in the face for the first time. Marceline chuckled at her friend as she tightened her grip on the girls side, making her unable to turn around to see her captor.

" Now now, bon bon, you wouldn't want to wake the whole neighborhood, would you?"

At hearing the voice, Bonnibel eyes widened in realization and calmed down her fast beating heart. Looking into the mirror, she rolled her eyes at her friend who had her in a half-hug from behind as she turned in the others arms and gave her a real one. They stayed like that for a moment before slowly letting go and smiling at each other. After a moment, Bubblegums face dropped into a annoyed look at remembering the scare she recieved a few minutes before. As if reading her mind, Marceline sent back a sheepish smile.

" Hehe, didja get your heart pumping there princess?"

"Heart pumping? I almost had a heart attack!"

" Well, we know you heart is in pretty good health then, huh?"

Bubblegum crossed the room to get her hairbrush as Marceline sat down on the fluffly pink bed, picking up a pink sock monkey and inspecting it in her hands. Setting down the hairbrush on the table, Bubblegum sat in the middle of the bed and snatched the monkey away from Marceline playfully. Glancing up at Marceline, she held the sock monkey close and started to pretend to whisper in its ear, stopping once in a while to 'listen' to it talk back before giggling looked back at marceline with a knowing look before again starting to talk lowly with the pink sock monkey. Marcy's eyebrow arched slightly at the girls cute childish behavior as the whispering continued.

" Okay, i know for a fact your talking about me with that sock monkey, so spit it out."

Bubblegum looked up from her giggling to her friend before smiling and hugging her sock monkey again tightly. Marceline tried to keep a her smirk on her face despite the blush trying to creep up on her face from the stare coming from those innocent eyes of another second, Bubblegum again started her gossip with the sock monkey again. Realizing that Bonnibel was just trying to get back at her for scaring her, Marceline was prepared to turn the tables. Leaning back onto her hand placed on the bed, she came closer to Bubblegum, her signature smirk playing across her face.

" Ya, i get it. Your talking about how super hot i am and im probably a great kisser and all. Iv heard it all before, dont worry."

Bonnibels face turned pinker then her hair in a second at most.

" Wha- N-No I'm not!"

" Its totes okay if you are, i mean, who couldn't resist all of this?" Marceline gestured to her body.

" What, No! I mean-oh you,uh,n-no!Marceline!"

" Geez, im just playing with you Bonni, chill. You started it anyways."

" You scared me though!"

" And you try to get back at me by gossiping with a pink sock monkey?Wow, master plan right word around that im with Mr. Elephant over here huh?" Marceline grabed the stuffed elephant shook it in the air gentally. Bubblegum put a hand over her mouth to quiet her giggling as marceline laughed along with her also. Their laughing creased as they laided down on the bed side by side, looking up at the picture of a hidden Talyor Launter on the celling.

" So you don't mind this, do you?"

" Mind what, Marcy?" Oh glob, for some reason she liked how her name rolled off Bonnibels tongue.

"This. Me being here without a appointment and stuff."

"Well, for one, i don't think you would make a apointment anyways, even if i told you to make one. Secondly, yes, i enjoy it, but im not sure if my parents would..." Bubblegum trailed off. Marceline got on her elbows to look at the other girl.

" I mean, isnt it good you do some stuff that you parents dont know bout? Thats like what teens need to do to learn stuff and all. Normal stuff. But i could go if-"

"No! I mean- no, your okay, stay here. But maybe, you can come over with a planned date and met my parents without sneaking in at night and all."

" Meeting the parents already? I usually don't met the parents til a couple more date, but hey, ill make a exception this one time."

" Oh marcy.." She rolled her eyes despite the slight blush on her face as Marceline laid back on the bed again.

They talked for a while, relaxing in each others presence before Bubblegum brought up the subject of the school missing money.

" Missing money? Never heard of that."

" Well, appartenly its taking it. They are investigating it now."

" How come iv never heard of this before?"

" The teachers are trying to keep it secret. I overheard the teacher talking about it when i was sorting papers in the office."

" Wow, just when i thought you couldn't get any more rebel-like, you show me wrong."

" Shut up." They dropped the subject rather quickly. It was quiet for a second for a little bit before Bubblegum asked softly,

"Marcy, have you ever tried to make up with your father?" Only a silence followed her question. Thinking she had upset Marceline, Bonnibel opened her mouth to apologize but a replay from the girl beat her to it.

" I have. Many times. Its just.. It took me a while to see he was more interested in running his business then caring for his daughter. He loves it so much, he wants his own daughter to take it over, not knowing she doesnt care for what he does." Marceline spoke like she wasnt the child being unloved in the story. She stopped for a second as Bonnibel gave slient support to let her continue on.

" I have never heard him say that he loves me,you know. Or liked me for that matter. Never approved of me or anything. Never." After a second,Marceline suddenly felt a compression on her chest and front of her body as something heavy laided atop of her and wrapped gentally around her neck. Pink hair covered her vision as she saw that it was Bubblegum who rolled over ontop of her, hugging her around her neck. Marcelines arms slowly wrapped around the other waist and dug her face into Bonnibels shoulder, taking in her scent. She smelled like strawberries, which was actually one of Marcys favorite food, so it worked out well. After a while, Marceline gentally rolled Bubblegum to the side of her, Bubblegums head resting on Marcelines shoulder as they laided there peacefully.

It wasn't long before Bubblegum stiffled a long yawn and Marceline chuckled at the sleepy beauty.

" Cmon, lets get you ready for the night." With a nod, Marceline picked up the girl in her arms and walked her to the bathroom after grabing some long blue pj bottoms and pink tank top. Placing the girl and clothes in the bathroom, she waited outside while the other changed

until Bubblegum stepped out fom the bathroom wearing the clothes brought to her. Smiling, Marceline grabbed Bonnibels hand and led her to the bed, gentally pushing her onto the girl in, she ruffled the pink hair on her head and squeezed her hand a last time before walking to the door to the balcony. As she set the lock to lock it when she closed it behind her, the small tired voice of Bonnibel fell to Marcelines ears.

" I like you Marcy." Marceline turned around in her spot to see Bubblegum looking at her sleeply over a pillow she was cuddling with. Marceline couldn't help but smile at the sight. She stepped outside and looked back at the girl a last time as she prepared to leave, though really not wanting to.

" I like you too."

" Good night Marcy."

"Night, Bonbon. Sweet dreams."

" Will i see you soon?"

" Of course." And with this,Bubblegum snuggled her face into the pillow with a content smile as Marceline closed the door. Marceline stared at the girl through the french doors before climbing down the tree and riding home as quietly as a motorcycle could at eleven thirty at night. Doing the same thing, she climbed into her own bed with her pjs on when she got home. Thinking back, she couldn't help a smile form on her face. Its been a good day, and she could tell there was to be many more of them shared with Bonnibel.

Authors note:Hi. Im tired, as you could see by me writing about people falling asleep. So ill go back and correct this another time cuz i just needed to get this on here. Anyways, thank you all for the support and review and all! Wow! Cool! By the way, im going to be really busy with school for a while, so i may not be able to update alot, so sorry guys! Thanks again!


	8. Chapter 8

Being the scientist she was, Bubblegum was taught to weigh options, take scientific guesses, and then place a experiment into action to see if she was correct and find the outcome. With this in mind, when Marceline came into her room, like many times before, Bonnibel was surprized though to see Marcelines outfit. This outfit was (more then usual) shredded dark jeans,a black and red torn shirt and converse. That, and Marceline seemed a little giddy and more sly tonight then usual also. Bubblegum observed that as Marceline walked through her balcony door into her room, opening her arms wide in a 'y' shape in a grand enterance. Dressed in her jeans and pink tank top, Bonnibel crossed her arms and raised a eyebrow at her friend, yet a amused smile was on her features. It was becoming more and more normal to see her friend come into her room unexpected. Bubblegum would never know when the other would show up, so she would become more and more anxious as the day went on before her Marceline would show up.

" Whats up with you, Marcy?"

" Oh, well I don't know..." said Marceline, coming closer to stand in front of bubblegum and putting her hands behind her back.

" Maybe its because i have these awesome tickets to a certain Candy Court concert!" Exclaimed Marceline as she wiggled two black tickets infront of the other girls face with a wide grin. A mixure of happiness,shock and surprize flew across Bonnibels face as she inhaled quickly and her mouh came onto a 'o' shape. Grabbing the tickets, she read the print on them in excitement.

" Oh my- The Candy Court?! Marceline-how did- why?" The girl was at a loss of words as her eyes flicked back and forth on the words of the tickets. Marceline couldn't help but smile at the girls rare childish behavor. The band was a hard rock one that Marceline had shown Bubblegum and they became her favorite band, despite of Marceline showing her many others.

" I know some people, and after helping them with a couple songs and setting up the stage for a couple gigs for them, they gave me some free tickets for the work."

" This is my favorite band!"

" Ya, i kinda figured that since you talk about them about everytime i see you." Marceline chuckled slightly as Bubblegum looked up from the tickets to her ,

She then engulfed the vampire queen into a hug, having to stand on her tip toes a little to get her arms around the others neck. She talked into Marcelines shoulder.

" Marceline...This is so sweet.. You didn't have to do this." Marceline responded by wrapping her own arms around Bubblegums waist tightly, laughing slightly.

" A simple 'thank you' will do, you know."

" Thank you, Marceline." They stand in a tight hug for a while before slowly seperating and hold each other gaze for a second before Marceline breaks the eye contact.

" Well, you can't go in that, we would totally stick out. Looks like fashion Marceline had a job to do to gets ya ready." Said Marceline as she walked into the closet next to the bathroom. Bubblegum froze slightly as Marcy turned away.

" Wait, what?"

" Derp, we gotta get you ready for the concert. Geez, for a nerd sometimes..." Marceline continued shaking her head while digging through the closet trying to find something for the princess to wear that wasn't pink.

" Its tonight?"

" Ya, and we have to find you something that doesn't remind you of a flamingo to wear!" A pair of dark blue jeans landed on the bed as Marceline threw them from the closet.

" And you want me to... sneak out?" Bubblegum replied, her voice dropping in to a slight whisper. This change of volume of the girl got Marcelines attention as she popped her head out of the closet to see Bonnibel staring at her, eyes wide. Walking out she came up to the girl with a purple tank top in hand.

" Well, i mean,kinda ya." Bubblegums eyes dropped, taking interest into her shoes before talking lowly again, making marceline have to strain tro hear her.

" Iv...never done..that before. Sneaking out, i mean."

" Well, hey theres a first time for everything, am i right?" Getting no further response from Bonnibel after a small bit, Marceline sighed slightly before talking again.

" Listen Bonni, think of it...as a experiment,you know?" This got Bubblegums attention as she raised her head to see Marcys smirking face.

" A experiment?"

" Thats right." Marceline nodded slightly.

" What if..what if we get caught or something?" Marcelines smirk got a little bigger.

"Get caught? Babe, your with me, there isnt anyway we are going to get caught.K?"

" Pinkey promise?"

"Ugg, not that..."

" Pinkey promise!"

"Fine," Marcelines pinkey wrapped around Bonnibels as she rolled her eyes," Pinkey ." Marceline grabbed the jeans from the bed and the shirt and shoved them into Bubblegums hand as she quickly pushed her into the bathroom.

"Get changed! We got a rockin' concert to get to!"

After Bubblegum changed into a purple tank top and jeans and black converse she didn't even know she owned, the girls made their way to the balcony before marceline quickly turned around and made her way back to the bed, stuffing pillows under the sheets. After that she walked back out the door, leaving the balcony door unlocked so they could get back in.

To get down the tree, Marceline went down first and helped Bubblegum down, grabing her at the hips and lowing her down safely, both blushing at the lack of space between them. They continued as they snuck past a couple gaurds and made their way to the street were Marcelines motorcycle was parked. Handing Bubblegum a helmet as she put on her own, Marceline swung her leg around the motorcycle. Though, bubblegum just looked at the helmet and made no move to get onto the cycle. Marceline stuck out her hand to the other girl,smiling.

" Hey, its all okay. Trust me. I promise nothing will happen. All in the name of science remember?" Bubblegum smiled after a second of thought and grabbed her friends hand.

"Yes. In the name of science." She staddled the seat of the cycle behind Marceline, putting on her helmet tightily and trying to get the thought of how close they were out of her mind. Marceline turned on the engine, making it roar slightly and vibrated bubblegums whole being.

" You might wanna hold on!" Yelled Marceline over the engine.

" Oh, wha-" Before Bonnibel could finish though, Marceline thrusted the handle and the cycle jumped into motion, making Bubblegum shiek and quickly wrap her arms around Marcelines waist like she was trying to hold on for dear life. Marceline chuckled at the girl slightly as she drove on despite the blush washing over her face.

Weaving through traffic on the bike, the girls made it to the concert just in time. After locking the helmets in the box on the side of the bike, they entered the area giving the tickets to the guards. As they walked in, the band started and the girls found themselves in a sea of people, yelling and singing to the music. Soon enough, Marceline and Bonnibel were doing the same thing, head-banging with the others. Turning her head slightly, Marceline looked toward Bubblegum, who had out a rock symbol on her fingers and was head-banging along with the beat of the song, her pink hair whipping around her smiling face. Seeing how happy the girl was, Marceline joined her, placing a smile on her face also.

This continued for a while before had a grand final was held, having fireworks explode behind the band, making the girls and crowd go wild. The band signed off as the audiance clapped and yelled at their performance.

As the girls walked out arm in arm to make sure they wouldn't lose each other, they started to walk across a booth in which Bubblegums eyes saw a shirt with the bands logo on it. Marceline saw her friend eyes wander as she looked toward the booth and the shirt. After seeing what the other was looking at, Macreline smirked at Bonnibel before starting to pull her through the crowd toward the booth, ignoring Bubblegums yelps of being led around. Letting go of Bubblegums arm once they came to the booth with no line, she brought out her wallet as she pointed to the black band t-shirt.

" I'll take that one in a size small, please." The rather large man nodded as he traded the money for the shirt with Marceline. Marceline turned to Bubblegum, holding the shirt by the collar so she could see the whole thing.

" Tada! For you. To remember this night." She held the shirt to bubblegum, who looked upon it with admiration. Taking it slowly, Bubblegum looked back at her Marceline.

" Thank you so much."

"Eh, anytime. Now, lets get ya back home, alright?" Both smiling, they turned to the parking lot togather as they made their way to Marcelines motorcycle once more.

Once they returned to Bubblegums house, they climbed the tree( "Marceline, a spiders on me!" " Thats a leaf ,Bonni") and set foot onto the balcony. Looking at the time on the phone, Marceline read 12:12.

" Woah, Bonni, time for you to get to bed kid." Bubblegum leaned against the door of her room, still outside.

" Yes, i should...Thanks for tonight Marceline. I had a great time."Bubblegum said shly, looking up to Marcy.

" No problem, same here. And it was good for your research too huh?"

" Yes," Bubblegum giggled," It was good for research. Maybe a second time is in order too."

" Of course," Marceline grinned wolfishly. Seeing a chance, bubblegum pushed herself off the door and grabbed Marcelines shoulder as she placed a soft kiss on her cheek. She let her lips linger on the others cheek before pulling away, both blushing immensely.

" Goodnight, Marceline." Bubblegum said as she waved slightly as she openned the door to her room afterwords.

"...Night Bonni." Replied Marceline in a daze as Bonnibel closed the door. After a while of staring into space, Marceline recovered and smiled with the blush still on her face. She continued the rest of the night of climbing down and riding back to her home, where she changed and slept with a smile plastured on her mouth. The same also went for Bubblegum.

Authors note: Okay, well im only updating on the weekends now(mostly fridays) due to school and such. This chapter was mainly about bubblegum getting use to marcelines rebel behavor and trust and all. It was also very fluffly so it was fun to write.:) And you can't really write a bubbline story without adding in the band tshirt somewhere so ya. Thank all of you guys for the reviews and everything! You guys are awesome!


	9. Chapter 9

One of Marcelines rules was not to throw the first punch. Except for if the person is being a real type one jerkhole. Then she can smash their face in at the time. That was one of the rules that she wasn't thinking she was going to follow today. Its not really everyday you think of when to throw a punch first in a fight, even if your as hardcore as Marceline.

It was like any other day as first. Marceline woke to the sound of her alarm clock, which recieved moan in reply and a nice throw to the wall. A cold shower to wake her up and then a windy bikeride on her motorcycle into the chilly air to school followed.

Health class was as odd as . Iceking basicly was whispering(thinking none of us could hear him, but the fact is the man cannot whisper at all) to a stuffed penguin about how stupid we were and couldn't wait to return to his speed dating after school, trying to hold a 'honey bunch' in his 'love mits.' It was seriously confusing to her how someone like that couldn't be thrown into a loony bin yet. And that was how the conversation between her and finn and what is considered crazy enough to land you in a crazy house. Iceking was already far over that line.

They walked out of the classroom laughing togather as after the bell rung, finding themselves in the hall.

This is when Marceline saw it.

Due to their classroom being at the end, they have a pretty clear view of the hallway, all the way down. When Marceline looked up to the hall she spotted two familiar figues down the hall, against the lockers. One was for sure male, his hand put up to the lockers against the other persons head, his body leaning close so the other couldnt escape easily. A white mohawk came across the top of his head and was dressed darkly.

The other had bright pink hair and was clutching a book against their body in fear and protection.

Her body was moving towards them before she could even think. She found herself taking wide, fast steps trying to get past the people. Marceline had no idea if it was anger or adrenaline empowering her. Probably both. She could hear Finns yells of her name in surprize and knew he was following her due to his voice never fading from the space between them.

She was a couple yards away before she could hear the figures speak.

" Don't worry babe, just cmon with me and all will be fine."

" Please, just leave me alone ash."

" Just come with me and I'll show ya a good time,k?"

" I said no, now just please just-"

" HEY ASHHOLE!" Marceline yelled, dropping her backpack on the floor as she never stopped walking.

Ash turned his head to see the brat that just insulted him.

"Wha-" A cracking noise was heard as Marcelines swung her arm around and fist connected with ashs face. He spiraled to the side and backwards, crashing into a few bystanders. Marceline took this chance to grab Bubblegum by her forearm and drag her away from the lockers, pushing her towards jake and finn who were running towards them.

" Are you okay Bonni?"

" Im fine Marcy, please i-" Marceline was unable to hear the rest for she was thrown hard to the lockers, her back mashing with the metal and her head jolted back from the blow. A growl could be heard as hands were placed on her shoulders and continiously slammed her into the lockers.

" Why you little brat, Im going to kill you for this!" Ash hissed out of his teeth. Suddenly, Ash was twirled around and pushed to the other side of the hall. Finn had wrapped his arms around his waist and twisted the other boy around before pushing him away hard, leaving bubblegum with jake, who was standing infront of her, trying to protect her if ash decided to change his attention back to was pretty easy for Finn to do for Ash was very skinny and barely had any weight to him. Ash turned on his heel and faced the other two, his face molded into anger and blood came out of his nose and covered his face.

"Ash, cut it out. Why don't you get it through your freakin' thick skull that shes not interested!" Finn yell as Marceline recovered and placed herself next to him.

"Tch, your just jelous kid. We all know how you love Bubblegum over there, so just say it. Your just a child." Ash spit out, pointing towards Bubblegum who was still behind jake. Marceline could feel the boy next to her draw up in tension and anger, his balls curling into fists at ashs statement. Yet, even though she felt bad for Finn, she couldn't help the sting of some anger flow through her at hearing Finns feelings for Bubblegum, but she rid of it quickly.

"Shut it Ash. The only kid here is you. Your joking yourself if you think someone like Bubblegum could go for a jerk like you. You don't deserve anyone so back off." Marcelines voice was strong and forceful, making a couple of the people who were already forming a circle around them back off, even if they were already pretty far away to begin with.

" Psh, looks who talking. Your the same as that stupid little kid over there. Thinking you have a chance with her. Your dreaming. Why don't you go and pry some money from a couple of innocent people like your dad does, you bit-"

" Oh, what is this?" A raspy voice interrupted. Movement could be seen as the kids stepped aside to form a pathway for , who came and stood between the two fighting sides. He looked toward Bubblegum and jake with empty eyes before looking at Ash.

" You might want to clean that nose up, people may think you were in a fight." told to Ash. Ash, seeing that the vice principal were letting him off the hook strangely, nodded to him slowly before glaring at Finn and Marceline and walking down the path the Lich had made from the students. It was silent before the bell was heard, yet nobody moved.

" Now, that was the bell, children and i recommend that you get to class before you are late," said Lich, before sending a wicked smile toward Marceline and Finn, like he was in

on a secret of some sort. He then started to make his way down the asiale of kids to his office.

Nobody moved for a while. Slowly but surely though, people started to leave the hall, going to whatever class they had next. Mr. Lich presence was a mencing one, and it sometimes took a while to stop it, even after he is gone.

The hall was now moving like a current like it was before the fight. Except for the yells of lsp and how 'This lumpin' fight was going to be the next big drama bomb.' Though, the other four people stood there, thinking about the events that just took place. It wasn't long before jake and Bubblegum made their way over to the other two. Jake came up to his brother and put a reasurring hand on his shoulder.

" C'mon dude, lets get to class. Fp is waiting with Lady over there." Nodding his head and understanding how the girls were waiting for them in the class they had togather, he smiled and then started walking with jake, waving slightly to his two friends as he left. Marceline and Bonnibel both returned the gesture before Marceline made a move to get her backpack.

" Well, enough 'drama bombs,' time to get to class. See ya at lunch Bonni." As Marceline turned to leave, a hand wrapped around her wrist. She twisted around to face Bubblegum, whose eyes were glossed slightly.

" Marceline..."

" Whats wrong?" Bubblegum looked downward for a moment, as if to collect herself, before looking back to her friend. By this time, the hall was empty from anyone else.

"Its just...I don't...why-?" Bubblegum then found her face being forced into the other girls shoulder as Marceline pulled her into a tight hug. It took a second to see what had happened before Bubblegum slid her arms out from between them and wrapped them around Marcelines neck. Strawberries. Marceline smelt like strawberries, and Bubblegum couldn't get enough of the scent.

Bubblegum could feel Marcelines warm breath on her ear as she whispered slightly into it.

" Ash is bad news. Im not going to let anything happen to you." Bubblegum could feel her smirk slightly before she continued to talk.

" I pinkey promise." They stood in each others arms for a minute before breaking apart. Marceline leaned forward and pecked a kiss onto Bubblegums nose, making her blush madly. Marcy smiled at the cute flush on Bonnibels face, and was able to keep a blush off of hers for the first time.

" See you at lunch." Marceline finished before turning and walking down the hall, giving a small wave behind her to the still flustered girl.

" See you." Bubblegum replied quietly before turning and walking down the other way of the hall. A smile crossed her face as she thought of when it would be lunch time she would be able to see Marceline again.

Though, the thought of Lsp talking the whole time at lunch never crossed her mind as the purple dressed girl would go on about the 'drama bomb fight,' even though they were all there at the time of it.

Authors note: I like authors notes. Well, this chapt was more of protective marceline. I don't like to make them come togather and all fast cuz their relationship doesn't strike me like that. And you need drama to before they come togather because its more interesting:) Yes, its a very short chapter, sorry, im just not a long story writer. Short and sweet. Thanks for the review dudes.


	10. Chapter 10

Marceline stood in front of the mirror, running her hands over her shirt trying to get out the wrinkles. She wore converse with dark jeans and a orange flannel that was open to see a dark tank top. It was one of her nicer outfits she had but a feeling of unsureness was stuck in her stomach of if was nice enough.

Tonight was to be the first time she would meet Bubblegums parents. Bubblegum felt it was time to take a little break with the whole sneaking into her room thing and plan a nice dinner with the folks. Marceline, after Bubblegum and her compromised to not ever tell them about the whole midnight visits, agreed to it. Now her she was, in front of the mirror actually worried a little bit about how people saw her. And they were parents. Marceline really wasn't good with parents. Or people at all.

Though these were Bubblegums parents and she felt like she had to make at least a decent first imperssion. Sure, even if they didn't like her, she could still see Bubblegum at school and sneak in, but it would hurt Bubblegum and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

Looking at the time, she grabbed a brush, (the motorcycle can mess up her hair sometimes) her phone and keys and she was out the door.

It was almost four thirty when she arrived at the mansion. Parking down the street, she walked up the the gates in the front. Two guards stood in the front of the large metal gate and were in a little booth, having a door and window in it so they can get out without opening the gate. Marceline stepped up to one of them.

" Halt, what is your business?" Wow. Halt. That sure is going to work on her.

" Im here to see Bonnibel and her folks, now if you let me through, i'll be on my way.." Marceline pointed over his shoulder toward the house.

" Do you have a appointment?" Clearly, this guy wasn't very informed about Marcelines visit or her short temper.

" Umm well Bubblegum just told me to be here around five so.."

" You can't get in without a appointment."

" Dude, just let me in!" The guard just sat there, not reponding to Marcelines yells. Sitting on the sidewalk after yelling for about five minutes, she put her chin in her hands with a sigh. Looking behind her, she saw both the guards reading. Suddenly, a idea struck her. She walked up to one of the booths quietly,putting her hands on the door. The guard noticed her presence and looked up from his magazine. This is when she decided to strike.

She grabed the magazine out of his hands through the open window, recieving a "hey!" and a arm sticking out of the window. Using one of her arms, she grabed his wrist and pulled the door and his arm at the same time, forcing him to stand up out of his chair and follow the door and his gave another pull on the arm and the guard came out the window and landed on the ground in front of her. She took this chance to jump over him into the window and booth, and run out of the door on the other side, sprinting toward the house.

Yells of the other guard could be heard calling others to catch her as sirens could be heard and red lights flashing behind her. Sitll, she sprinted as fast as she could to the house, becoming even faster when she looked behind her to see about twenty guards chasing after her. They all ran up the driveway to the house, yells and pants barely being heard over the sirens. Soon, even guard dogs were heard, barking and running after Marceline.

Marceline ran to the garden, knowing were to go once she reached the front of the house. When the balcony came into view, Marcelines voice came into the mix of sounds.

"BONNI!OPEN UP!" Marceline found herself on the balcony after scrammbling up the tree. She sighed as she realized her was higher ground now and the guards were starting to pass her. Though, being relaxed that they were not seeing her, she leaned her back onto the railing and knocked over a potted plant, smashing down right next to one of the slower running guards. Looking up, he saw her with a face of terror on her face.

" Look! There she is!" The guards heard him and looked up to where he was now pointing to Marceline.

" Get her!"

Marceline quickly darted into Bubblegums room, grateful the door was open. As she closed the door behind her, a voice came from behind her.

" Marcy?" Marceline turned quickly to see Bubblegum in a nice fitting dress which only came down to her knees and had puffed sleeves. It made Marcelines heart flutter once she saw her, even though it was pumping hard from the running.

" Marcy, are you okay? Why did you come from the garden?" Bubblegum asked again. As marceline started to open her mouth to reply, a group of guards busted through the door from the hallway into Bonnibels room.

" There she is!" Suddenly, about thirty men were running straight towards Marceline while a couple others were trying to get Bubblegum away from her. Though, just when the sercurity was about to tackle Marceline to the ground, a strong yet light man voice rumbled from the doorway.

" What is the problem here?!" Suddenly, everybody froze in place. Opening her eyes from preparing for the impact of the tackles, Marceline saw a man walking into the room, scooting the guards away to make room. He wore a nice suit and looked around in his mid forties. A woman around the same age and had a nice blue dress on followed behind him, smiling at the guards as the man gental pushed them aside to reach to where Marceline was.

" Well, what is going on here?" He asked once more, coming up to the guard nearest to marceline.

" You see sir- this girl," he pointed to Marceline with a glare and she held up the middle finger to him when nobody was looking," jumped through the booth window after taking out steve and ran here, and didn't have permission and-"

" She took out Steve and outran all the guards?"

" Yes and she-"

" The dogs too?"

" Yes sir and-"

" Thats pretty imperssive, i must say."

"Yes sir and- wait. What was that sir?"

" Pretty brave. And crazy. But mostly brave."

" I-i guess so, sir. But she-" The man cut him off with a hand up and then turned to Marceline, who was giving the other guards death glares. She stopped as the man turned his focus to her.

" Well well, young lady, i feel like i must know the person who has outran my best sercurity men and dogs."

" Marceline."

" Marceline,i must thank you. I now know i should really get better sercurity. Or at least faster ones." He scanned the guards who looked to the ground ashamed of being beaten from a teenage girl. Bonnibel pushed through the crowd and came up to Marceline, hugging her and making her blush slightly due to many people watching them.

" Hi Marcy."

" Hey Bonni."

" Im glad you could make it."

" Same here."

A cough could be heard and the two broke apart. The woman came up to stand beside the man.

"Oh, so you are the Marceline that our little Bonnibel has been talking about! Nice to meet you!" Bubblegums mother exclaimed with a smile which Marceline returned.

" Yes, nice to met you also." Bonnibels dad said as he stuck out his hand in a handshake. Marceline put her small hand in his big one before he gestured out of the room.

" Now, if my guards are done chasing you around, we may start dinner." The four led the way out as the guards followed out of Bubblegums room, which was able to fit them all in there.

They sat at the biggest table Marceline has ever seen. It wasn't even a table; more like a stage. It had candles in the middle of it and they all sat on the different sides, Marceline on one of the ends of the table, between Bonnibel and Bubblegums mom. Bonnibels dad sat on the other, facing Marceline. Marceline was looking around the large room in amazment, looking at the paintings that hung on the walls. Though, her staring was cut through by the voice of Bubblegums dad.

" So,Marceline, I would like to start off by saying that we are sorry for the rude welcoming."

" Its fine,really. I should be the ones who sorry for beating up your guys." She was trying to be polite at least.

Bubblegums father laughed." Well, i guess we are even though. But next time please, we would like it if you called and we could let you in." Bublegums mother nodded in agreement.

" Sure."

"Well, enough of the fighting topic today," Bonnibels mom started, " How did you and Bubblegum meet?"

" With a math book."

" Oh, so you are the same math class?"

" No, we-" Marceline caught Bubblegums look fright and head shaking from how she was ditching P.e and didn't wish for her parents to know. Understanding this marceline stuttered to find a answer.

" N-no, we,umm, i found her math book and Finn knew her, um i met him also before Bonnibel, and he said we had the same P.e., just different teachers. So i, umm, returned it to her." Well, at least some part of it was kinda true.

" Oh, how wonderful! Thank you for helping her find her book, then. She usually doesn't do that!"

" No problem." Marceline winked at Bubblegum, who returned it with a smile and slight blush.

" Well, if we are done with all the chit chat," Bubblegums dad said as he clapped slightly, "Dinner please!" A couple men in suits, though not as nice as Mr. Bubblegums, came out with platters and set them down infront of the four at the table, taking off the top to show a plate of meat, fish and salad.

" Thank you, Peperrmint." Bubblegum said to one of the bulters who had white hair with strips in it, who nodded in reply to Bubblegum.

" Your welcome, my lady."

" Let us eat!" Bubblegums father exclaimed. They ate in silence. Marceline was the loudest though, trying to cut the steak. She wasn't one for this fancy food and its use of utensils and stuff. Pizza and noodles were her main food she cooked and ate. As she was fumbling with the fork and knife, her eyes knitted togather in focus as a voice came from her side with a small giggle.

" Here, Marcy, let me help." Marceline looked to her side and up to see Bubblegum, who had left her chair as seeing her friend struggle with the food. Taking the fork and knife from, bubblegum started to help cut the steak for Marceline as a mother would a child.

" Whatever happened to plain old soup?" Marceline whispered to Bubblegum, who giggled a small bit. It was quiet as bonnibel cut the fish and meat;the parents never looking up from their food but small smiles were seen on their faces. Marceline couldn't help but watch bubblegum; the dress truely looked good on Bonnibel finished, Marceline thanked her quietly with a small embarassed blush on her face as Bubblegum returned to her seat and continues to eat.

The soon finished dinner and the plates were starting to be taken back to the kitchen by the maids and butlers. Mr. Bubblegum looked toward the clock to see the time before a surprized look came across his face.

" Well, look at the time! Its getting late!" It was eight. These really were Bubblegums parents.

" Marceline, if you wish, you may stay the night here."

" Oh, i don't know, sir. Its okay."

" No please! I don't want you driving in the dark! Unsafe! I can give you a phone to call your parents and you can call them for premission."

" I live alone." Marceline replied with a monotone voice.

" Oh, please forgive me. I didn't know..."

" Its okay. Really."

" Well, the offer is now there even more. Please, it will fine."

"Yes, Please Marceline?" Bubblegum said, pulling a slight puppy dog face toward Marceline. Dang it, now there was no way she was able to say no.

" Well, okay, i guess so..."

" Grand!" Bubblegums dad said, standing up and clapping his hands togather.

" Im sure we can find you some comfortable sleeping wear. You can also stay in bubblegums room too, if you both desire."

" umm, cool."

" Yes, that would be great father."

" Splendid then."

After saying goodnight to Bubblegums parents, Bonnibel and Marceline made there way to bubblegums room, where they were able to find something other then a nightgown or pink for Marceline to wear. Marceline came out of the bathroom wearing a blue tanktop and white shorts, she found Bubblegum sitting on the bed in the shirt from the concert and long purple pjs. Marceline sat onto the bed smirking at Bubblegum, who had put the book she was reading on the desk next to the bed and looked back at Marceline.

" My parents seemed to like you."

"I guess so."

" You did well. Thank you for minding manners. Though maybe less running and fighting with the guards would be nice."

" Hey, you can't change this. Besides, they had it coming."

" Oh, Marcy." Bubblegum fell back, her head landing on the pillow. Marceline also came onto her back and set her head on a pink pillow. They stayed like this for a while before bubblegum turned to her side to face Marceline.

" Marceline?"

" Ya?" Marceline turned her head to the side to see Bubblegum looking at her with a emotionless face.

"Thank you."

" For what?" Bubblegum broke eye contact, looking at her hands in front of her.

" For everything. For protecting me from Ash, and helping me have fun and being my friend. It means alot. I mean, Finn and jake and lsp had helped me and all but you... Iv never been this close to someone. I don't know how to repay you." Suddenly, all was dark from Marceline turning out the light. Bubblegum felt the blanket come over her and arms wrap around her waist. Marcelines chin rested ontop of her head and whispered to Bonnibel which sent a shiver down her spine.

" Trust me, you have given me more then you think. I should be the one thanking you." Bubblegum mumbled, suddenly sleepy, and snuggled more into Marceline, sighing in content.

" Night Marcy."

" Night Bonni."

" You'll be here in the morning right?"

" Always." The two then drifted into sleep.

Authors note: Oh my, sorry, i was suppose to do this yesterday but glob, freaking teachers and i was tired. I may try to do another chapter tomorr but i have no idea, so ya. Okay, my favorite part so far in this story was Marceline out running the guards. whats yours? Thank you all for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Ash plumbed down into the chair, a cocky smirk across this face as he looked around the room. He put his arms on the desk in front of him as he used it to stretch his arms.

" Nice place you got here." The person on the other side of the desk stared at the boy, knowing despite the stupid grin on his face, he was scared of him. Good. He should be.

" Why, thank you. Do you know why i brought you here?"

" Some chump said i did something again huh? Geez when will they-" The stranger cut off his rambling.

" No, not at all."

" Then whats up?"

" You and i have more in common then you think you know." The stranger came forward in his chair to stare at the boy, making him even more uncomfortable.

" I doubt that old man."

" Oh, but you don't understand. All i wish is that we both get what we desire, and since what we desire is intertwined, might as well find a ground in which we could work on togather."

" You mean, i stratch you back and you stratch mine?"

" Precisely."

" Tch, like im going to get anywhere near your back." Ash stood up, the chair making a screech as it was pushed backwards. He turned to the door, starting to walk out the unwell lightened room.

" What if i were to say that this desire is Bonnibel Bubblegum?"

That made him stop. Ash turned to look at the stranger, looking at him with a wicked smile as he gestured ashs seat.

" Bubblegum?" Ash asked as he came up behind the seat and put his hands on the back of it.

" Yes. The one and only. I only need you to do a couple chores for me, which i can assure safety on."

" Safety?"

" For if something was to happen."

" For Bubblegum?"

" Yes, you can do whatever you want with her after you assist me." Ashs eyebrow raises.

" Anything i want?"

" Of course."

" And nobody else would know?"

"Outside affairs? Never." They stare at each other, as if trying to tell if the other was faking. Ash finally pushed the chair into the desk and looked to the side.

" Alright. What are these chores?" Another wicked smile from the stranger.

" I will call when i need you to do them. Do worry, these chores should be easy for you. But for now, you may relax."

" Whatever you say, pops." With that, ash exits the room with the strangers eyes watching him carefully.

Oh yes. He was doing well.

Bubblegum eyes scanned the words in the book in front of her before she started to write down more notes on a side piece of paper. It wasn't until she was midway through a sentence before a musical voice interrupted her.

" C'mon Bonni, take a break from the nerd junk." Bonnibel turned around in her spinning chair to see Marceline leaning against her bedframe, lightly strumming on the red axe bass in her lap.

" Its not nerd junk, Marceline! and i need to finish this for my experiment."

" Experiment deperiment or whatever. You already have bloodshot eyes from reading." Bubblegums eyes were burning a little. But thats the price she has to pay. She needs finish this. She has been putting this experiment of how the smell of cheese affects the focus of the brain, and though it sounded sad, she needed to get this done.

With a huff, Bubblegum returned to her work. " Im almost done."

A sigh from Marceline followed silence, except for the sound of the bass and Bubblegums pencil scribbling notes.

It was after a while that Marceline began again.

" So whats up with you and Finn?" Bubblegum never stopped writing.

" Oh, we are doing fine thanks. Why do you ask?" Bubblegum was too involved in research to hear that the bass had stopped.

" No, i mean like- Whats your relationship with him?" Bubblegum slowly came to a stop but kept her eyes on the book, pretending to read.

" Relationship?"

" Ya."

"We are just friends. Why?" No reply came, as Marceline shugged her shoulder, even though Bubblegum couldn't see it.

" You guys just seem close i guess."

" Well." Bubblegums hand continously tapped her pencil against the desk. " We have known each other for a while now. But he is far too young for a different... relationship."

"Oh."Again, a slience came that Bubblegum dreaded.

" Why do you ask, Marceline?"

" ... im-Im just making sure everythings alright."

" What do you mean?"

" Well,... its like you said. Hes too young and stuff."

" Oh, so your saying that you thought i was a pedophile."

" What-what?! No, of course not-"

" Well, im not with him. Never was and i don't believe in the future."

" I know! You said that, and thats fine but-"

" Oh, so now your saying who i can't and can date?" Bubblegum didn't know what she was saying; she didn't want to give Marceline the thought she was dating someone else but words were escaping her.

" Oh my GLOB!"

Bubblegum didn't hear the foot stomps toward her from the bed nor frustrated grumps of Marceline. All she felt was the wind against her face as she was spinned around in her chair and cold, soft lips against her own. But that was all she needed really.

It took a second to see that Marceline had spun her around, pressing her lips against Bonnibels while putting her hands on the sides of the chair besides Bubblegums head. They were also pushed back agaist the table so Marceline could keep the chair in place.

Bubblegum, after a while of analzing the situation, kissed Marceline back, grabing the fron of her shirt slightly to deepen the kiss. It was when they had to come up for air( and that the table was starting to tip over from them against it) that marceline spoke again.

" THATS why i asked." She rested her forehead against the other girls, putting her hands on the arms rests to keep them in place.

" Oh, well in that case." Bubblegum looked up and kissed Marceline once more, standing up so they wouldn't have to deal with the chair. She could feel Marceline smirk through the kiss before she heard a slight whisper.

" Thank you, Finn."

Author note: I was on a time limit so... Sorry for updating late, homecoming was this weekend. Also, i will not be able to update next weekend so ill try to get it done in the middle of the week or ill give you two good chapters when i get back from my trip. Stay tuned though! Thank you sll for reading!:)


	12. Chapter 12

Pepermint listened from the kitchen as fast- moving footsteps could be heard from above him, going from one side to couldn't help the smile that came across his face as he poured some tea into a cup when he heard himself being summoned.

"Pepermint, could you please come and help me? I am in need of assistance again!" He set the cup upon a metal plater as he lifted it up.

" Of course, miss Bonnibel." He yelled back before making his way up the staires to the teenage girls room. He was about to knock on the door with his free hand before the door flew open before he could, and a nervous looking Bubblegum didnt spare a glance at him as she ran back to the other side of the room, looking at a full body mirror. She wore a stripped pink and white shirt that showed her figure nicely, along with jeans and purple converse. Her hair was up in a nice bun, showing off her flawless face. Pepermint set the plater down on the desk.

" Does this look good?"

" Beautiful, Miss Bonnibel."

" You said that for the two outfits before this!"

" Well, i do not lie. That all look great on you." Bubblegum twirled in front of the mirror before sighing and falling onto the bed in a very unlady like manner. Pepermint picked up the cup and walked over to the bed, sitting down beside the girl who seemed to be grumbling something into the pillow. He smiled slightly at the girl; it was rare moments like this when he saw the girl act like a real teenager. She was very mature for her age and that was okay; but she needed to learn that it was sometimes alright to let go and act your age.

" I brought you some tea, my lady." Bubblegum pushed herself up and sat next to her butler on the bed, taking the cup from his hands.

" Thank you." She took small sips from it as they sat in a comfortable silence. When she finished her tea, she handed it back to Pepermint, who placed it back on the plater.

" So, tell me, what is with all the fuss with your outfits, Lady Bubblegum?" She sat with her hands in her lap, looking down at the ground with a slight blush on her face.

" Well, you see, Marceline and I made plans tonight and I am to go to her house for the first time."

" Is that so?" He raised a eyebrow. Pepermint felt like these 'plans' had so much more to them, but decided not to push it.

" Yes, and i wish to dress nicely."

" I see." He wasn't a big fan of Marceline, but he knew Bubblegum was close to her and made her so much happier since her arrive, so he bit his tongue. For now.

"So, that is why i must find something to wear."

" Well, then," he stood up taking the plater off the desk, " I assure you what you are wearing would be a good choice."

" Really?" Bubblegum once more went to stand infront of the mirror.

" Yes, really."

" Mmm...Okay then. Thank you Pepermint."

" Always, Miss Bubblegum." With that, he exit the room, leaving the girl to do her makeup or whatever else she needed to do. Sometimes, as a butler, you just need to tell them what they want to hear.

Just like Bubblegum, Marceline was scammbling around, trying to pick up the garbage and dirty cloths lying around her house. She wore a gray tanktop with a black flannel overtop that went with her dark jeans and black , she was more concerened with the tidyness of the household than her outfit at the time. As she ran along, she picked up pieces of clothing and when she couldn't take anymore, throw them into her closet hamper. Glob, how many clothes did she have?

Aside from playing maid, she had also ran to the supermarket and picked out a nice baked chicken which was sitting on the table in the kitchen. She figured that cold pizza from yesterday wasn't right this time.

Bubblegum was coming over tonight for the first time and Marceline wanted everything to be just right. Sure, she wasn't big on the whole manners and fancy-dancy junk, but she felt like this time she should at least try. She needed Bonnibel to see that she could do somethings right. In a sense, it was their first date, kinda, and that thought also made Marcy a little nervous itself.

Suddenly, a knock was heard from the front door and Marceline looked quickly at the door before chucking the last of the clothes into her closet and shutting it tight. Running to the door, she openned it and found herself staring into the beautiful brown eyes of Bubblegum. Just as before, Bubblegum was wearing the stripped white and pink shirt with jeans, and Marceline couldn't look away. The shirt grabbed her sides so well.

Bubblegum giggled as she found the other girl staring at her. Standing on her tip-toes, she kissed her gentally on the cheek, a blush finding both of their faces. Bonnibel was going to have to thank Pepermint after this for the nice outfit.

" Well, can i come in or are you gonna stare at me all day?"

" Stare at you all day." Marceline said after regaining her wits while grinning. Bonnibel merely rolled her eyes and Marceline gestured her in, after recieving a playful push from the other.

Bubblegum entered the pink house, looking around as she stepped in. Marceline followed closely behind her after closing the door.

" Its nice." Bubblegum said as she walked more inward into the house.

" Eh, its alright i guess, thanks." Marceline shrugged. Walking over to the couch after spotting something, Bonnibel picked up a black bra and held it toward Marceline, who sprinted towards her and swiped it out of her hand when seeing what it was.

" Y-ya um, my bad." Marceline quickly walked away and threw the bra into the closet with the rest of her clothing while trying to get a very bad embarassed blush off her face.

Returning to the room, Marceline found Bubblgum sitting on the couch, looking at the various pictures around the room, though refocused on Marcy as she stepped back into the room and walked over to her, standing infront of the other girl.

" So what do you have planned for us?"

" Well, if your ready,i-I picked out this chicken or i mean, if your not really hungry we can just chill or-" Bubblegum stood from her seat and put her hand over the black haired girls mouth. It was obvious she was very nervous, and though it was a tad bit funny and she herself was a little nervous(or maybe the same amount), Bonnibel didn't want Marceline to be nervous around her like this. Though, she was happy from thinking she actually cares enough to nervous about Bubblegums opinion of her household. She also knows she probably slaved for hours trying to clean the house up just for her.

"Marceline, relax, okay? We don't have to take this so seriously. Just hanging around, right?" Blinking for a minute, Marceline nodded her head in a 'yes' movement and Bubblegum removed her hand slowly as Marcy let out a breath, and smiled at Bonnibel.

" Your totes right. Just chillin." Bonnibel smiled at her friends new-found confidence. Sure, she liked to see a cute, awkward Marceline sometimes, but she loved her goofy, over-confidence also. Suddenly, a white fluffy dog walked into the room and barked, making the two girls jump slightly. He came up to the two girls legs and Bubblegum squated down to pet it, inhaling in a very omg-its-a-fluffy-puppy way.

" Aww, who is this little cutie?"

" Thats Schwabl."

"Hi, Schwabl, your such a cutie! yes, you are!" They all sat down onto the couch, Schwabl sitting on Bubblegums lap as she petted him softly.

" Looks like he likes you."

" And i love him, little Schwabl." Bubblegum replied in a babying voice.

" Man, stupid dog, taking my girl. Im gonna get you for that." Marceline said looking over to the dog and petting it slightly also.

" Your girl?" At this point, Schwabl seems distrated by something else and jumps off Bonnibels lap.

" Ya, my girl. You have a problem with that?" Marceline leans in closer to Bubblegum until their foreheads touch gentally.

" Not at all. Though, but does that mean we're...dating?"

" Only if you want to, then yes."

" I definatly want to. For sure."

" Alright then. We are dating." Before their lips can touch though, Bubblegums stomach loudly grumbles, making her blush and Marceline chuckle.

" I think its time to get some food in you." Marceline takes Bonnibels hand and leds her to the kitchen, and then focuses on getting out plates and other utensils quickly.

" Here, Marcy, let me help you. Where the chicken?"

" Oh, its right there on the table."

"Umm, i don't see any chicken."

" No, no its right there Bonni." Marceline turns her attention to the table where Bubblegum in looking at, to see there really is no chicken. Marceline starts looking in the refrigerator and mircowave and wherever she could of put it, but had no avail.

" Thats not right. Im sure i put it right-" A munching sound cuts her off as the two holds still to listen to it. They look at each other before they slowly start moving back around to the other side of the table, leaning over to see better. Two bodies are one the floor; Schwabl being one of the two other then the baked chicken. Despite being a small dog, he had taken out a large portion of the chicken, having random uneaten pieces and bones lying around him as he still bite at the cooked bird.

" Schwabl..." Marceline growled loudly. The dog looked up to her, a piece of the bird hanging out of his mouth. They two stared at each other before Marceline finally broke.

" Why you little- Get over here!" The dog slured up the piece in his mouth and proceeded to bite in to the rest of the chicken, keeping it his his mouth before darting out of the room with Marceline sprinting after him. Bubblegum poked her head around the corner the two rounded, watching them run around the living room.

Schawbl was keeping away from Marceline pretty well despite being a 15 pound dog carring a 25 pound chicken in his mouth. Marceline was jumping over chairs and tables to try to get the small dog, using his small sixe to run under various objects. It wasn't until Schwabl run under a chair to close to the wall did Bubblegum see that Marceline was more focused on the dog then where she was landing when she was jumping over stuff.

" Marceline watch out for the wall!" Though, it was too late. Marceline put one hand on the top of the back of the chair and pushed off into the air and then saw the wall. She tryed turning out to the side to make a 90 degree turn, but still ended up smacking straight into the wall. To make it worse, she fell backwards, tripping over the chair and had done a backflip like landing to the ground.

" Marceline!" Bubblegum ran to her after the chicken thief had run out the doggy door to the front of the house, pulling the bird through it with him. A groan from Marceline could be heard as Bonnibel kneeled to the side of her, putting her hand genally on her back. Bubblegum push easily so she rolled Marceline over, making her back to the floor, and took Marcelines hands who covered her face into her own. A rather nasty looking bruise on Marcelines forehead was already beginning to form.

" Marcy, are you alright?!"

" Yeah,I'm dog isn't gonna be though..." Bubblegum smiled slightly as Marceline sat up, rubbing her head.

" Are you sure your okay?"

" Of course." Marceline winced though as Bubblegum places a gental hand on her forehead.

" Ya, uh huh,sure you are. C'mon." Bubblegum help Marceline up and led her to the couch where she let her sit. She then headed to the kitchen where she found a sandwhich bag and some ice and made a ice pack out of it. Bonnibel returned to the living room, find Marceline try to touch her injury, but only moaned in pain. Bubblegum rolled her eyes as she took Marceline hand away and placed the ice slowly onto her friends head.

" It may be a little cold." Marceline closed her eyes as Bubblegum applied the ice pack. They stayed like that for a while before Bubblegum took the ice pack off slowly.

" Better?"

" Ya, a little bit." Bubblegum smiled again before leaning and kissing Marcelines bruised forehead. Marceline smiled as well, but quickly was gone.

" Whats wrong?" Bubblegum frowned. Marceline looked towards the ground before speaking.

" I-I just wanted this to be perfect. Have a nice dinner with the chicken and we would have a good time and you would see I wasn't just a goofball and screw up and then-" Bubblegum shut her rambling up with a was gental and caressing and she let it linger for a while before ending the sweet kiss.

" I never said you had to be perfect Marcy. You're great the way you are and thats what i like about you. And your not a screw up. Don't say that again." Bubblegum hugged her as she wrapped her arms around Marceline torso and rested her head onto her shoulder. Marceline returned the hug while she snuggled her face into Bonnibels neck.

" Thank you." Marceline whispered into her ear. They sat there for a while before Marcelines stomach interrupted the silence, making her look the smallest bit embarassed.

" Huh, looks like i got the hungrys too." Bubblegum giggled as she stood up and pulled Marcy up with her.

" Lets find something to eat." They made their way to the kitchen.

" Well, i mean, i didn't really buy anything else than the chicken for is some pizza though but-"

" That would be great." Bubblegum smiled up towards Marceline before she went and brought the cold pizza out of the refrigerator.

They decided that to go with the pizza, they should watch a movie along with it.

" Don't worry, I have the perfect thing to watch," Marceline said as she set her pizza infront of the table infront of the couch before grabbing a movie from the cabinet under the t.v and putting it in. She ran and turned off the lights before walking back to the couch and climbing under a blanket that she and Bubblegum were sharing. As she sat down, Bubblegum scooted over and rested her head against her shoulder. Marceline returned this action by wrapping her arm around Bonnibels shoulder.

" What movie are we watching?"

" Oh, you'll see." The sceen suddenly flashed as a bloody face popped up with the move title also dripping in blood: 'Zombie Murrder Party 5.' Bubblegum squealed and his her face into Marcelines shoulder, cuddling herself even more into the other girl, but used her free hand to punch her lightly in the stomach.

" I can't believe you picked this!" Bonnibel muffled voice said.

" Heh, but you would of picked some lame chick flick or something and besides," Marceline pulled Bubbegum more into her, making the girl come onto her lap but move so her face was in Marcelines shoulder, hiding her view of the t.v, "this is a perfect cuddling movie."

They sat there like that for the whole movie, except for the times Marceline would tell Bubblegum it was okay to watch and when she looked up, a horrible zombie face would pop up on the sceen, making her scream and hide her face again in Marcys neck while hitting her lightly.

The movie was soon over and Marceline went to turn on the lights, and came back to clean up the dishes and couch. When they were done, Marceline decided that instead of giving Bonnibel a ride back home( and having to deal with the dirty looks of her guards), she could crash here for the night. Marceline lend her some pjs (finding only purple things due to the lack of pink) and they both changed and prepared for bed.

Marceline came out of the bathroom to find Bubblegum taking a couple extra pillows down to the living room.

" Whatcha doing?"

" Well, i just needed some pillows for the couch and-"

" The couch?"

" Yes, since i am sleeping there-"

" Who said you were sleeping there? I mean, we could share a bed. If you want." This made both blush.

" I don't know, are you sure? Because Im really fine with-"

" No, no come here. Its way more comfortable." With her face almost as red as a tomato, Bubblegum returned to the bed and place the pillow on it before slipping under the covers. Marceline followed her led and also came into bed.

" Wow, the first date and i already have you in my bed. Im good."

" Just turn out the light." Bubblegum said as her face was intirely flustered. Marceline chuckled before reaching over and turning out the light. She then rolled over and wrapped her arms around Bubblegum waist and placed her chin ontop of her head. Bubblegum found herself loving the feeling of being in Marcelines arms. It made her feel complete. Whole.

" Night Bonni."

" Night Marcy."

" Sweet dreams." Bubblegum snuggled more into Marceline.

" Definately."

Author note: Omg just when i thought i couldn't get any flufflyer, this happens.:) Well im really tired and i needed to write this so here you go. Happy . This is a long chapter to me, so i don't know about you. Fluff is coming your guys way so be ready, maybe with a side of drama or humor or hey,romance. Who would of thought?:D So i just finished the first part of my new story too, "Somewhere," and it was to be a one chot but now looking to do more of that too, so it would be very awesome of you guys to look at that too and review that to tell me maybe some errors or even give me some tips.

Thank you all for reading! You guys are so awesome! All those reviews with those tips are really helping me so keep them going! If you have a idea or tip or anything, just review or PM, that would be seriously great. Thanks again!


	13. Chapter 13

Whatz up!?:) Hey guys, long time no see, and thats mainly my fault. Ok, all my fault. I have been super duper busy and can barely write this write now -_- Anyways, i won't be able to update until i believe this weekend hopefully. Im basicly everywhere except here. So please, bare with me here. Its hurting me probably more then its hurting you. But i promise I'll give you a extra sweet, fluffy chapter when I get back, so hold tight.

Secondly, i would totes like to thank you all! You guys are awesome! Giving me review of either ways to help me or just telling me I doing well and should get my butt to writing more is helping alot.:) Keep them coming! Tell me what I'm doing wrong, or what I'm doing right and what I should keep doing and not. Or give me some ideas on plot or bring in another character. You guys have great ideas to and maybe I can add my own little twist to it if you want. So, again, thank you all for reading, it means alot.

So, my plan is to continue this story(not telling you how long, gotta keep you on your toes:)) and to also do my other story 'Somewhere' going for a couple chapters too. "Somewhere' was suppose to be a one-shot but I got side tracked and then it just happened. That, and i feel that most of you guys like it so yay. Check that out too and review if you want. I'll also keep up some short one shots also.

Lastly,IM TOTES EXCITED FOR THE 5TH SEASON OF ADVENTURE TIME. I have no clue about you, but guys, I can tell you right now, that promo with Marceline riding a finger and playing guitar in that little store sounds awesome. I hope we see more of her, and the relationship between her and Ice King. And, of course,BUBBLINE: THE MOST EPIC THING IN THE watching to see if there is anymore cute moments between PB and Marcy, because thats what i live for. SAY IT WITH ME: ADVENTURE TIME ROCKS!:D How much do you like it? Cuz i love it.

So, again, thank you for reading and stay tuned for more. Have a nice day.:)

What time is it?

BUBBLINE TIME!

-Likelovelust


	14. A Second First Date

A second first date. Marceline had no idea what the rules excatly were for this, but she knew that after the whole dog eating the chicken incident, she was going to have to take Bubblegum to a real date. One that had no bras laying around, chicken thiefs or walls suddenly jumping out of nowhere( Yes, thats her excuse so deal with it.) And what more romantic could you get than a fancy Italian dinner? Marceline felt like it was right up Bonnibels alley; Fancy and well-mannered, cool dudes that talk funny, and good food, including Bubblegums favorite food spaghetti. Sure, she was going to have to do more gigs and play water boy to some other bands, carring around the equipment to get the money, but this for Bonnibel. Though, the whole 'good behavior' thing was going to throw her off a bit. Its not like she means to be that awesome and stuff in which people sometimes don't get her dark sense of humor and pranks; thats just her personality.

So the day after the date/ sleepover( Bonnibel having to jump onto Marceline to wake her up and then have breakfeast before giving Bonnibel back to her place) Marceline worked every night after school to raise the money until she had enough. She then called into make a resveration(" I JUST WANT A TABLE. PLEASE SPEAK ENGLISH FOR THE LOVE OF GLOB! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOUR SAYING.")

It wasn't until Saterday did Marceline put her plan into action. She knocked on the door of Bonnibels 'castle' around 5, after getting into the front yard while giving the guards death stares as they let her through. It was peppermint bulter who answered the door, looking surprized at Marcelines presence.

" Miss Marceline, what a surprize. May i ask why the pleasant appearance?" Peppermint asked, inviting her inward into the house. Marceline stepped in, walking with purpose.

" Yes, candy cane man, I was wondering if Bonnibel was here."

" Its Peppermint, and yes, she is here, I believe she-

' Marceline?" Bonnibel cut him off as she came down the stairs, fast walking up to them before hugging Marceline.

" What are you doing here?"

" I was wondering if you wanted to go out and hang tonight."

' And you came to the front door?"

" Where in the world else would I come in?" Marceline said, adding in a wink that only Bubblegum could see, though Peppermint rasied a eyebrow as he only saw Bonnibels face turn red. Clearing his throat, he spoke again.

" Well, I don't know if her parents would say about this. It is almost dark and you still have a lot to do Miss Bubblegum."

" Peppermint."

" Your lab is still messy and you have yet to finish that one experiment. I really do believe-"

" Peppermint, what is happening here?" The three turned to see Bonnnibels mom coming down the staires, Mr. Bubblegum following after her.

' Yes, you see, Marceline is here asking to take Miss Bonnibel out, while she still has much work to accomplish still."

" Umm, ya, I was just wondering if she could maybe take a little break, you know? Go and like, walk around the museum and stuff." Marceline thought she could see a small face mixed of anger and confusion flicker across Bubblegums moms face before her usual smile came back. Probably just a trick of the light.

" True,true, she does have much work to do. That last project of biology is still-"

" I think that is a great idea, hun. Bonnibel does need a break, the girl seems to be locked up in her room all the time." Bubblegum father said certainly as he interuppted, looking at Marceline with a smile, which she returned.

" She still has much studing to do." The smile was now fading on the 'queens' face, as she quickly shared a glance to Peppermint, hopping nobody saw. Though Marceline caught it.

" She is always studing. She needs freedom."

" But what if-"

"I'm sure she will be fine. I mean, they are going to the museum, it be a interactive studing, if you will. Am i correct, Marceline?"

" Ya, sure, lets go with that." Marceline agreed, nodding her head.

" Then we are done here. Just make sure to be home before ten, and have your phone."

" Yes father!" Bubblegum said running up to her room to grab her phone and other needed objects, already dressed for going out when Marceline came. Bonnibels father turned to Marceline.

" Please, take care of her."

" Always, sir." Marceline stared up to him for a moment before he nodded and turned to walk back up the staires.

" Good. I'm heading up to my chambers again, so please Peppermint, when you have a chance, bring up some tea."

" Of course sir."

"Have a nice time at the museum."

" Thanks!" Marceline said before he slipped out of sight. The last three sat there in a awkward silence, as Marceline felt a odd feeling coming from the other two. She kept her eyes to the ground very uncharacteristicly like, not wanting to make eye contact with either of the two. Gob, what did she ever do to them? Bubblegum soon came flying down and Marceline looked to her only.

" Ready?"

" Yes." Bubblegum smiled to Marceline, making her stomach flip in excitement and nervousness and oh, glob a million other things she couldn't name.

" Well then, make sure to be home soon and have fun." Her mom said with a clearly forced smile.

" Yes, mother."

" Do you have your phone?"

" Yes, mother."

" Oh, and are you wearing that push-up bra I got you? You know i went through alot to get that, since thats all you have been bugging me about and-"

" GOODBYE MOTHER!" Bubblegum yelled before pushing Marceline out the door and closing it behind her, her face a brilliant pink.

Peppermint walked to the window as he watched the two walk away from the house, his eyes narrowing as the other walked over as well.

" Do you think she is the same as him?" Peppermint turned to the women before shaking his head in a confused manner.

" There is a good chance, but we can't know for sure right now." Suddenly, you can hear a man's voice carry through the house.

" Honey, are you coming to bed?" The father yelled. Bonnibel's mom looked to the window and then to Peppermint with a unreadable face.

"When will he...?" Peppermint slowly asked, unsure of how to ask his question, but the woman had already turned and started to walk back to her bedchambers.

" Not now." With that, Peppermint nodded to her answer and went abound to the kitchen to make the tea for his boss.

Marceline showed Bubblegum to the car in which she borrowed for tonight from one of her old gang buddies,a jeep. Sure, it wasn't a car in which you would take someone like Bonnibel to a date, but it would have to do for now.

" Marcy, whats with the car? I didn't even knew you had one."

" I don't, this is a friend's car."

" Why do we need this?"

" Wow, did you really think we were going to a museum? That was just a cover up." Marceline chuckled as they got into the car and put their seatbelts on.

" Of course, I'm just afraid to ask where we really are going." Marceline laughed again before starting the car and driving away.

" Well, first,we need to make a pit stop." Marceline drives extremely fast as bonnibel yells slightly and grabs onto the sides of the car and puts her feet up to her chest, trying to hold in place while Marceline takes sharp turns. They finally arrive to Marcelines place, where she pulls bonnibel in and throws her a white and pink dress that was definatly not hers. Bonnibel finally realizes that its her own while marceline starts pulling out shoes and a makeup box that would match the dress from her closet

" Marceline, why do you have my dress?"

" I took it."

" Did you wear it or something?" Marceline stops and looks at Bubblegum in a ' seriously?' look, before throwing the shoes and box into the bathroom and shoving Bubblegum in as well.

" C'mon, enough of your way off questions, get dressed." She closed the door before Bonnibel could reply. She was about to walk away before remembering something and turned to face the door before yelling.

"Oh, ya, don't come out until I tell you too!" Marceline starts to get dressed herself, putting on a black jacket over a red undershirt and nice pants. It was a almost a business suit due to her father buying it for her. She really never planned on wearing it, but when she was going through her closet trying to find something to wear for tonight, it was the only thing that really fit. When she finished with her whole appearance, she looked in the mirror, inspecting herself, before she heard a voice come from the bathroom.

" May I come out now?" Bonnibels muffled voice yelled.

" Yep!" Marceline replied. Her jaw dropped when Bonnibel came out wearing the perfect pink and white dress that catched her figure greatly. Her hair was up in a tidy bun, showing off her slightly blushing face from the stares of Marceline. Though, Bubblegum also thought the same for Marceline; she could see the tight suit hug her nicely and those green eyes seemed to sparkle in a way only for her. When both were somewhat done admiring each other, Bonnibel stepped forward and adjusted a small rose in the pocket of Marcelines jacket. Seeing what she was doing, Marceline took the rose out of the pocket intirely and handed it to Bubblegum, smiling as she grabbed the others hand and placed the flower in it. Bubblegum smiled also and giggled slightly before bring the rose to her nose and smelling its sweet scent. For a punk rocker, Marceline had a very sweet side.

Marcrceline turned and put out her arm to Bubblegum.

" Ready to go?" Bubblegum then laced her own arm through Marcelines.

" I guess so." With that, they made their way to the car once more, except for one small detail. Marceline had blind folded Bubblegum, not wanting her to know where they were going until they got there. Of course, bubblegum wasn't very estatic to being blind folded while Marceline drove the car like a madman. So, after about five minutes of arguing and a very good Marceline puppy dog face, ("that face will never work on me ever again." " Sure, Bonni.") Bubblegum put on the blind fold as Marceline drove. It wasn't a ride of nice converstation or peaceful quiet though; more of a Bubblegum screaming loudly everytime Marceline jerked the car to turn and Marcelines " Oops, I think I just ran over a baby in the middle of the road" jokes being told to freak Bubblegum out very time they hit the curb from her sad driving.

They soon made it to the italian resturant ( thankfully alive) and Marceline parked the car right in front of it.

" Can I take this stupid thing off now?" Bubblegum stated as she felt the car stop and Marceline stop the engine and take out the keys.

" Sure. Here we go..." Marceline quicky took off the blind fold off bubblegums eyes.

" Tada!"

" Oh my gosh! I love this place! How did you know?" Bonnibel gasped as she looked to the building.

" What can I say, I know what you want." Marceline smiled cockly, but inside gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." Bubblegum kissed her sweetly, making Marceline forget all the anxiety she has had throughout the day. It lasted a few seconds before they broke apart, looking into each others eyes with a smile.

" Want to go in now?" Bubblegum said after she caught her breathe from the kiss.

" Sure, then we can go to my house for some desert." Marceline said, wiggling her eyebrows. Bubblegum rolled her eyes and shoved her as she got out of the car, trying to hide her blush. Marceline followed her chuckling, locking the car and walking into the resturant.

The inside of the building was just as Marceline imagined it and a little bit more; candles, nicely painted walls with paintings of all sorts on it, and everything else you would expect from a place like this. They walked up to the front of the desk, where they were to check in.

" How may i help you today?" The waiter asked,sounding more french than Italian.

" Umm, ya, reservation for Marceline?"

" Miss Marceline," He checked papers on the desk, " Ah, yes, your table is ready, please follow me." he grab a couple menus before walking out to show them to their table. It took everything for Marceline not to laugh at the way this guy was walking. He walked with his butt out slightly and on his tip toes, making him look like a ballerina with a big wedgie. Bubblegum elbowed marceline and looked to her with a scowl at seeing her face puff up trying not to laugh. When they finally reached the table ( of course it was the one in the very back of the room and was no where near anybody else) he handed the menus and left. This was when Bubblegum quickly put her hand over Marcelines mouth to cover up the laughter she had been holding. When she seemed done, bubblegum slowly released her hand with a sigh.

" Better?"

" Dude did you see that guy walk? Its like how those uptight teachers on cartoons walk." Marceline grinned and Bubblegum rolled her eyes, looking through the menu. Marceline finally got ahold of herself and also picked up the menu, reading the foods, giggling sometimes when her mind floated back to the mans walking and a huff could be heard from Bonnibel, knowing what the other was thinking of.

A different guy came and took their orders and drinks. When he left, marceline turned her attention to Bubblegum.

" So, now that we're dating, I don't have to do pick up lines on you huh? I have some good ones you know." Marceline said before taking a sip of her water. She was trying to make the best converstation she could, and pick up lines suddenly popped into her head. Sometimes, her random thoughts were very...random. Especially when she was a little(okay, maybe more then a little) nervous from going out with the most beautiful, smartest person she had ever known.

Bubblegum giggles and wraps her hand around her water glass.

" Oh, really? Like what?" Marceline raises a slight eyebrow with a smirk.

" You must be in the wrong place- the Miss Universe contest is over there." Marceline points in a random direction and smiles when Bubblegum laughs into her hands.

" Yes, that is very sly of you." Bubblegum smiles.

" Well, baby, Your a student and I'm like a math book, you solve all my problems." This time Bubblegum laughed a little too hard, making her snort slightly and Marceline cooed in a teasing manner. Thank glob no body was near them, for they would of thought they were being disrespectful with inapproiate lines and loud laughing. And this was what surprized Marceline; that Bubblegum was being very open. Well, kinda. Sometimes bubblegum had told MArceline to mind herself like when she was blowing bubbles into her drink or something else, but she seemed a little more relaxed.

" Well, " Bubblegum started with a slight blush, " you have been a very bad girl. Go to my room." Marceline couldn't help but snort herself when Bonnibel tried to say a pick up line.

"Oh glob Bonni, i didn't think you had it in you." Marceline said as she got her breathing in order from laughing.

" I think your starting to rub off on me." Bonnibel said jokely.

" you know, I can rub off on you more ways then one." Marceline winked as Bubblegum scowled her, nut the effect was lost due to her blushing face.

" I have no idea what I'm going to do with you."

" Maybe a punishment is in order, if you know what I mean."

" Marceline..."

There dinner soon arrived and they ate in content. Well, Marceline ate like a caveman, shoving food into her mouth and drowning down her drink. Bubblegum tried to teach her how to use her main course fork ("Hey, Bonni, can I see that fork your not using? They gave us all these forks and Im making a tower of them.") but got her nowhere due to Marceline getting it basicly all over her face but not in her mouth at all it seemed. Bubblegum wiped Marcelines face off like a mother would a child.( " I can wipe my own face, ya know." " Really? Could of foolled me.") As they waited for the desert to arrive, which was chocolate cover strawberries much to Marcelines delight, Bubblegum excused herself to use the restroom.

Marceline sat there, playing with one of the many forks as she thought. They were having suc a great time, well Marceline was. Bubblegum definatly looked like she was except for when Marceline forgot her mannners a couple of times. oh, glob, what if she is really leaving? The old, leave before desert plan? Marceline shook her head, casting away the thought. She looked forward to see a empty table to the side of their own with a lovely candle on it. It was pretty big and Marceline thought it was the perfect thing to make the date more enjoyable.

She slid out of her chair and walked past the table and grabbed the candle slyly as she pretended to grab a mint from a bowl on the other side of the room. She walked back to the table, easily not getting noticed for there were only few people around her, and sat down while placing the candle in the middle of the table. She was able to adjust it a little before Bonnibel came back and sat down. Marceline nodded and gestured to the candle ,staring at bubblegum, awaiting her reaction.

" Well?"

" Marceline, its on fire."

" Well. Ya. Its a candle."

" No, your sleeve. Its on fire!" Bubblegum pointed to marcelines hand, which she had put over the candle when trying to point to it for Bubblegum and wasn't paying attention. Marceline gasped and she waved her hand around. She tried to stand up, but the table kept her down. Bubblegum siezed action as she grabbed Marcelines hand and shoved it into her glass of water, making the fire be washed out. Marceline then took her hand out of the glass while Bubblegum started to wipe up the water that came out of the glass. A slight burn could be seen on Marcelines hand. She couldn't help but think how lame she was. Who gets a burn from a candle on a date? And why did she always get hurt? Can't she just have a normal date?

" Are you okay?" Bubblegum asked as she gentally grabbed Marcelines wrist and turned it to see the burn.

" Ya, I'm fine. I was just trying to get a nice stupid candle for us to make it more..."

" Romantic?"

" Ya, romantic." Bubblegum, though worried for her friends burn still, smiled at Marceline. Though she was rude,distasteful and ill- mannered sometimes, she was a softy still.

" Well, maybe some desert will make you feel better."

" Maybe.." Marceline shrugged her shoulders but smiled slightly.

Desert of apple pie came and they ate(Marceline ate all her own and the rest that Bubblegum didn't finish) and waited to pay.

" Tonight was great Marceline. Thank you."

"Isn't it always?" Marceline joked, " Na, no prob. It was fun."

The man with the funny walk came and gave Marceline the receipt and walked away, Marceline jabbing her thumb at him as he did so.

" I will never get tired of that." Marceline looked down at the paper with the prices she owned as she went to her pocket, which she found empty. She then looked into her other pockets and found nothing else then her gum and phone. Bubblegum looked to her friend with worry.

" Is everything okay?" Marceline looked up to her and nodded her head.

" Yep. Hey, was there a window in the bathroom?"

" Yes, I believe so."

" One that maybe a person could fit through?"

"Yes, Why-?" Marceline stood up and pulled Bubblegum with her,who grabbed her bag as they made their way to the bathroom.

" No reason, EMILY JACKSON, I, RAVEN MARRON, just need your help with my makeup thats all." Marceline said loudly, pronouncing the names more then needed.

" Who are you talking about? Mar-"

" I AM RAVEN." With that, Marceline yanked Bubbleum into the Woman's bathroom, only to quickly come out again and walk to the mint bowl again, grabbing a handful and stuffing it in her pocket before returning back into the bathroom once more.

Normal dates were overrated anyways.

Authors note: Okey, this was rushed like always because im super duper busy but i just needed to get this in to you guys. Im kinda in the fluff whole right now, so there is going to be a little bit of that. Anywho, thank you all for reading, and it be very nice of you to review.;D have a nice...night, i guess? I'll try to update again soon.


	15. Chapter 15

" And then that 2 is carried over the the other side of the equation, making the x..Marceline?"

"..."

" Marceline?"

"...(snore)..."

" MARCELINE!" Bubblegum loudly whispered at her lover, who jumped at the sound of her name.

" NO, I DIDN'T EAT THE BACON PANCAKES, STEVE!" Marceline shot up from her position of her head resting on the table, in mind in a sleepy daze. A person from the other side of the room 'ssh'ed them quiet and chose another book off a shelf , staring at the two in a annoyed way before walking off. Bubblegum merely rolled her eyes at the guy before looking back to Marceline,who was wiping the sleep from her eyes. She was lucky she was cute, or else Bubblegum would of yelled at her even more, despite being in a library studying. Well, she was trying to help Marceline study to be honest, yet it really wasn't working out quite well.

" Marceline, I'm trying to help you, yet your making no effort. At all."

" Sorry bonni, its just," Marceline eyed the stacks of books laying around them before shoving one close to her away slightly, "geez, do we have to do EVERYTHING?"

Bubblegum puffed her cheeks out in annoyance.

" Its not EVERYTHING Marceline. Just simple calculus and chemstry."

" Ya, well, sure feels like everything. And besides," Marceline leaned forward so her mouth was right next to Bubblegum ear, " how can I focus when there is something much more interesting in front of me?" Bubblegum's face was entirely engulfed in a blush as she struggled to find something to say. Marceline bit her ear slightly before pulling back to her seat, grinning at the reaction of the girl. Bubblegum looked around, anywhere to Marceline, as she tried to find something, anything, to say. Suddenly, the clock caught Marceline's eye and a surprized look came across her face.

" Dude, Its almost six! We got to get to Finn's place!" Marceline said, getting out of her seat and grabbing her things as quickly as she could.

" But-but we still have so much to do! You just slept the whole time!"

" We can some more later! C'mon, let's get out of here." Marceline grabbed Bubblegum's things as well and gestured her to go.

" You can't get out of studing this easily though!"

" Just watch me,babe." Marceline smiled as she grabbed Bonnibel herself and pulled her out of the library.

" Can I at least push in my seat?!"

" Marceline, your going to fast!" Bubblegum yelled as Marceline let out a sigh before turning to Bubblegum.

" Bonni."

" Marceline, I believe I forgot to put the books back that we got out at the library and-"

" Bon."

" It would be rude to just let the workers there pick them up when-"

" Bonnibel!" Marceline raised her voice slightly as she stepped up to the girl, who stared at her with eyes wide.

" Just breathe for a sec, k? You have been like this the whole day," Marceline said, using her hands to gesture her words. Bubblegum nodded her head before letting it hang, looking to her feet. Marceline used her finger to raise her chin up so their eyes would meet.

" Its going to alright. I know your nervous, and thats fine, but you just need to relax."

It was movie night tonight. Hosted by Finn and Jake at their house, and most of all their friends were going to attend; Lsp, Finn and Jake's caretaker Ben(they called him Bmo due to his love of technology) and even Lady and FP. The four have been getting along quite well through the weeks they have met. This can be seen as Lady and Jake already dating. Finn and Fp have also been showing signs of more then friendship; though it has been merely flirting. Finn has even helped her fashion her new appartment as she was trying to get away from her dad; who was very overprotective and she just broke and decided it was time to break free. Marceline repected that greatly.

Tonight was also the night they would tell her friends of their relationship. They had been going out for about a month now. Sercetly having dates, like picnics at the park at night (" C'mon Bonni, It be fun! you can hear the wolves!" " Marceline, we can also hear the wolves from our houses. Where its safe.") and just hanging out, maybe even sharing some sweet lady kisses. Anyways, Marceline believed her friends and a right to know. She was also sick of hiding them being togather. She was starting to feel like a dirty little secret of Bubblegum's; like she was something to be ashamed of. It made it worse when Bubblegum tried to reason out of it, but Marcy insisted. Bonnibel reluctently agreed due to thinking of the many reactions her friends could have.

Would they approve? Or hate them and want nothing to do with them anymore? Maybe even harass them? Oh glob, Bubblegum didn't think she could handle all of that. Her mind was flying, millions of ideas that were worse then the last came into her head. Though, her train of thought stopped when Marceline touched her face softly; Bubblegum's eyes meeting Marceline's sparkling green ones Bonnibel had grown to love. Love? Was that was this was? She didn't know. All she knew is that Marceline made her feel like complete; sure, that was cheesy to say, but it was the only was to describe it.

" Bonnibel," Marceline started, "Just chill. Its gonna be okay. Now let's go. Hopefully it's a romance movie, eh?" Marceline grabbed her hand with a smile as they started to walk again. Bubblegum returned it with a small smile herself.

" Hopefully."

They walked until they reached the house of Finn and Jake. Their house was very large, even though only three people only lived in it. It had two storys and a attic and many trees were around it; making it seem like a large treehouse. They walked up to the door, stopping right infront of it.

" Ready?" Marceline asked as she raised her hand to knock on the door. Bubblegum nodded once and Marceline made her way to knock on the door, but before she could, a loud voice came from behind them.

" LIKE OMG YOU GUYS! MOOOOVIE NIGHT!" Lsp voice yelled from behind. Bubblegum let go of Marceline's hand quickly, turning arounf to see Lsp, Fp and Lady walking up to them. Marceline frowned at the lack of touch.

" Hello." Bubblegum offered.

" SUUUP GIRL!" lsp replied.

" Hi." Fp waved shyly.

" Nice to see you again, Bubblegum." Lady commented with a smile.

" Nice to see you also,Lady." Bubblegum returned, as Lady turned to Marceline.

" Good to see you too, Marceline."

" Sup lady. Same to you, two chickoos." Marceline added, trying to get greeting out of the way.

" Glob, enough with the lame greetings and stuff, lets go SEE A MOVIE." Lsp waved her arms around as she stepped up to the door, which openned before she could do anything. Finn grinned widely as he saw his friends standing on the doorstep.

" Mathmatical! I thought I hear you guys! Well, C'mon in!" Finn openned the door wider to let everyone in. Lsp ran in first, followed by Fp and Lady. Marceline and Bubblegum moved to the door when Marceline went to put her arm around Bubblegum's shoulder.

Bubblegum slide out of it, moving away from Marceline and to talk to Lady as Marceline watched her with hurt eyes.

The night continued on for a while like that; Marceline trying to get close to Bonni in some way, but everytime she tried, Bubblegum would move away. Anger and pain and confusion grew in her body with every passing moment. What was Bubblegum playing? They said they would tell their friends; togather. Was she really that embarassing to be seen with? Marceline shook the idea from her head, not wanting to deal with it. For now.

" Okay everyone!" Jake shouted, "Find a place to sit cause da' movie is about to start!" Everyone but Marceline and Bubblegum made a dash to find a seat. When all the scrambling was finished, one seat was left; a small, cushioned chair. Finn looked between the two girls and the one chair like a math problem; and he really didn't like math problems.

" Sorry, you guys, I thought I had it all figured out and stuff." Finn said, looking saddened due to feeling like he let down his friends. Though Marceline stepped forward with a smirk as she sat down on the chair.

" Its coolio dude," Marceline said, patting her lap, " We can share. Right Bubblegum?"

"Um..."

" No, I mean, I can find another chair if you-" Finn was cut of but Marceline, who was staring a Bubblegum, face unreadable.

" No." Suddenly, the air became dense as the two girls stared at each other. The other converstations stopped as they too felt the static in the wind.

It was quiet as Marceline stared at Bubblegum, a pokerface on her as she awaited her next action. Bubblegum, on the other hand, looked quite nervous and stressed, from both the attention and the choice she was to make at the moment. She bit her lip and looked quickly to everyone in the room before looking back to Marceline and then to the ground.

" I have to go." Bubblegum turned to the door, grabbing her bag as she made her way to the door.

" Bubblegum?" Finn shouted surprized, first to break the silence before the others whispered to each other, trying to find out what was happening. Finn turned to Marceline, who sat in place for a second before quickly grabbing her own things and chasing after the pink-haired girl.

" Marceline!" Finn yelled as Marceline sprinted out the door. He ran to the door himself, but she was already far ahead. The dark also made it hard to see. Finn turned when he felt his brothers hand on his shoulder, and with a sigh, he closed the door and went to starting the movie, trying to get his other guests to forget the little outburst that just happened.

Bubblegum found herself running. Running faster and farther then she ever had. Though, it was hard when she carried the backpack, so she took a break next to a lightpost on the sidewalk that was just a couple blocks from her house. She knew it was dangerous, being in the dark alone. But it didn't matter. Not now.

She looked back at what happened at Finn and Jake's house in her head. She wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to let people know of her and Marceline and that moment was just to much for her. Bubblegum couldn't take felt like Marceline was going too fast. She needed time.

Suddenly, Bubblegum felt a presence behind her and saw Marceline standing on the edge of where the light of the lamppost landed. Bubblegum wasn't very surprized; she wasn't a very good runner and Marceline was very athletic and those long legs of hers helped much. Marceline stood straight up, her face showing no emotion, but those greens eyestold a different story. Bubblegum breathed in deeply and stared back at her.

"...Why, Bonnibel?" The pokerface was gone and only raw emotions were across her face. First pain, then confusion, and finally anger. Bonnibel flitched at the sound of her voice and then calmly tried to regain herself, but it only worked in looking it. Inside, she was dying slowly.

"Marceline-"

" Don't you dare even give me that ' calm and cool' crap, Bubblegum. I'm sick of how you just think that you can fix every problem like you had no part in making it!"

"I'm trying to talk like a normal person, unlike you!" Bubblegum yelled, losing her temper.

" And what do you mean I have a part in making problems?!"

" You. Make. Problems. I know its hard to believe, but yes, you, little miss perfect, make problems! But you act like its everyone else did it! You have to be a goddess and have nothing hold you down! Everything has to be your way!"

" Well, maybe your holding me down!" Bubblegum yelled as it turned silent for a moment before she continued.

" You just never know when to stop Marceline! You push and push and I don't know what to do! You go to fast and I'm not ready! You just jump straight into anything without thinking!You know, maybe YOU'RE my problem!" It was silent except for the hard breathing of the two, trying to catch their breath from yelling. Marceline looks up to the stars in the night sky that blinked over them, before looking back at Bubblegum, eyes glassy.

" You know what? Maybe I am. Maybe this whole relationship is your problem, Bubblegum. Why don't you think of a way to fix it, like always?"

" I already am." Bubblegum says before Marceline turns and walks away, away from the light of the pole. When she is around the corner, she starts sprinting to her home,trying to escape the madness.

Bubblegum stands there for a second before looking to the ground and bending down to reach her bag she had dropped without realizing it. Though, she only finds herself on her knees, starting to sob endlessly.

Before she knows it, its been a hour or so. With all the strenght she had left, she gets up and walks home, ignoring Peppermint's calls as she gets home and her parents yells. She merely walks into her room and locks the door as she goes to sleep, still crying slightly as she does.

Author's note: Well, here is your thanksgiving present! happy thanksgiving guys! I wanted to write this and thought 'hey, might as well stay up a little bit longer' so ya. Aww stop it you guyz, you make me blush;) Silly peoples. Don't worry, Im still writing this story, I'm just like really busy and don't have time to write much. But im doing my best, so stay tuned , kk? Yep, that new Adventure time episode was awesome, just like I thought:) Glob, MARCY IS SOOOO PRETTY. i'm like, come on, how can you not love that face? you know what im talkin bout PB :D you know, sometime when Im writing im just like " can someone be the marceline to my princess bubblegum?' Stupid cartoons, having better love lifes then me. Well, Im rambling on, so i'll cut it short here. Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks, you guys! have a awesome day/night!

-Likelovelust


	16. Chapter 16

"Here." The man handed the cigeratte to the the teen, who looked at it with confused eyes.

" Dude, I know I look like that type of guy, but I don't smoke." Ash said, waving it in the other face, who pushed it back.

" Its not for you, you idiot. It's for Marceline."

" Marceline doesn't smoke though. Does she?"

" No she doesn't. But you are going to slip this into her bag to make it look like she does."

"Oh," Ash replies, his face lighting up in understanding, " Gotcha old man. What about the kid and his friend?"

" You have your own people for that. Unless you think you and your men can't take on booth the children and your orginal job."

" Psh, of course. Two kids and a chick, I got this."

" Good." The man smiled evily.

" See to it now then."

The week was painful. Marceline felt like she was just sitting there with no cause. She even missed two days of school already, and it wasn't until Finn and Jake made her come after stoppping to bring her the work from school. But her mind was blank. She just couldn't shake it off after...that night.

The night Bubblegum and her just... she couldn't even think of a word to say what had happened between them. Lost it, broke down, ended it, whatever you wanted to call it. They were done. And here she was, dying in her seat in the back of the class, her eyes slowly closing due to the lack of sleep she had gotten.

Though, her drifting off was cut short as the lunch bell rung, signaling the kids to her bag, she was the last one out of the class, and as she walked out, a pink blur caught her eye. Bubblegum was walking across the hall, her pink backpack entirely full, seeing as she had to fix its position every second or so

She looked like she hasn't slept in a week.

Marceline watched as Bubblegum walked on, not noticing her, and rounded a corner. Snapping out of her daze, Marceline jog/ fast walked down the hall the other girl had gone, and when she saw her again, she kept a distance as she followed her. Marceline had to gentally push people beside to keep up to Bubblegum, who was able to get through more easily from her smaller size.

Bubblegum then made a finally turn before going into a building, the library. Marceline looked to the doors of it for a second, hesitanting at first, but then opened the doors slightly and went in, trying to be as quiet and unseen as possible, though it was hard to when you suddenly run into somebody. Especially when that somebody is Ash.

" Yo, learn to walk, stupid." Marceline spat out as she went to get her bag she dropped.

"Sure, when you think you can hold your own in a fight." Ash grabbed her bag, keeping it out of her reach, and pushed at her hip to keep her away.

" You..." Marceline started to walk towards him with force before the librarian walked between them.

" Hey! If you two are going to yell, please step outside. Other wise, be quiet." Ms. Turtler whispered.

" Now, Mr. Ash, please give Marceline back her things." With a smirk, he threw Marceline her backpack. He then proceeded to the door, giving a small wave behind him.

" Make sure to have fun while you can, Mar-mar." Marceline growled slightly, having the urge to follow him, but her mind came back to the reason she was there.

Thankfully, they didn't make too much noise, and only few saw the small fight. Walking quietly, she carefully looked through the rows of bookshelves, until she reached the back of the room.

There was Bubblegum, looking at a couple books on a bookshelf, trying to find a certain one. Marceline grabbed a random book and sat down at a table with a view in which she could still see Bonnibel as she pretended to red a book, putting it up high enough so nobody could see her face. Marcy watched as Bubblegum looked at varies book, reading a small bit of each before putting it back and getting another. She looked so tired and sad and...it broke Marceline's heart.

No, she should be mad at her. Mad at what she said and what she did. And she was, but when Marceline look at Bubblegum, barely able to stand by herself, her heart needed to talk.

Musing everything she could, Marceline made herself stand up, but yet again, she was interrupted by somebody else.

" Hello there, Ms. Abadeer. How are you today?" Mr. Lich greeted in his rough voice. The use of her last name made her frown.

" I go by Marceline, and I really have to-" Marceline reached to the side and grabbed her bag and was about to leave when she felt a iron hand on her shoulder.

" My, my, what is this, Ms. Abadeer?" Mr. Lich asked as he took out a single cigeratte from the pocket of her jeans.

" You understand smoking isn't allowed in the school, correct?"

" What?! That's not mine! I don't know how that got there!"

" Yes, I hear that alot. Now, please follow me, for we must talk about the three weeks detention you will have, starting today, after school. You can also think about how your lucky I'm not expelling you, on our little stroll to my office."

Marceline followed unwillingly, a angry look upon her face. Ash. He did this to needs revenge.

Her thoughts ended short though, when she saw Bubblegum staring at her as she walked behind , looking at her with a unreadable face. Marceline just looked straight forward after that, looking at nobody as she walked on.

Marceline sat there in the empty room, head down against the desk, eyes closed. Though she couldn't sleep, so she just rested her eyes, thinking about the mess she was in.

Three weeks detention after school, everyday, starting today. She doesn't even smoke! Ash must of put it in her pocket when they ran into each other. It was the only way.

The detention teacher was Mr. Iceking, but he had left about ten minutes ago to get coffee, telling her if she left, he would bring 'down the hammer on yo head.'

He wasn't doing well either. Everybody suspected him of stealing money and basicly watching his every move. He probably did it though, crazy old man.

Suddenly, she heard the door open fast and looked up, expecting to see . But she was far off.

A man in a ski mask and dark clothing ran threw the door, followed by two other men of the same outfit, but they were with two different people.

Jake and Finn were being being pulled by the two men, rope and ductape covoring their mouths and wrapping their hands togather behind them as the struggled against the arms pushing them into the classroom. They were then thrown against the teacher's table, making the objects on it fall off and they both fell to the ground, trying to get free of their bounds.

" Finn! Jake! What the-" Marceline made to stand up, but a clicking sound was made from behind her and she froze. She was too busy focusing on her friends to see the first guy that came in went behind her and stuck a gun to the back of her head.

" Don't move, or we kill you and your friends."

Bubblegum tapped her foot repeatedly in a irratated way. She had been standing in the front of the school for 20 minutes now and Jake and Finn had yet to come out. They were to walk home togather.

Ever since her and Marceline's fight, she couldn't be alone. She needed to be with people or she would lose it. She would just break down and cry as her mind drifted back to her break up.

She knew Marceline had followed her into the library today. She tried to lose her in the crowd but that didn't work, so she just went to the library. She hopped she could hide in the back where she couldn't be found, but again that didn't work. Marceline had just pretended to sit down and read, but Bubblegum knew otherwise as she pretended to look for a book. They went like this for a while before Bubblegum finally bucked up enough to go and face her, but when she turned to look at Marceline directly, she saw her with Mr. Lich. She saw him holding a cigeratte up and motioned Marceline to follow him, who did with a angry expression. Yet, when Marceline looked back to her, her face played nothing but sadness and then went blank as she followed out the door, looking at nobody.

Bubblegum found that odd due to Marceline not smoking. She would of known, either by Marceline telling her or by the smell of her clothes and breathe. So why did she have a cigeratte? Bubblegum knew that was what happened; Mr. Lich finding a cigeratte with Marceline, but what really was happening? Something was wrong.

The sound of car breaks stopping fast against the blacktop made Bubblegum look behind her. A white van had pulled up beside her and suddenly openned as two men in ski masks and black clothes jumped out. Bubblegum tried to run, but she was already very close to when they parked, so it was easy for them to grab her. They covered her mouth with a gloved hand as she struggled against them, flailing and twisting away. They pulled her into the car as they let her mouth go to close the door of the van, letting her yell a single word before they drove away from the high school, putting a bag over her head to quiet her once more and black her out with a hit to the head.

" MARCELINE!"

A/N: Woah. It just got real up in here.

Hiya! Sorry I haven't been able to update lately, Finals are coming up so ya. I'm going to be a little busy even more so I may not be able to update alot.

Also, thanks for reading guys! I'm loving all the Pms and reviews! means alot! I love talking to you guys and seeing what you like/ not like about the story. So just pm or review, k?

Lastly, ADVENTURE TIME ROCKS.


	17. Chapter 17

Marceline froze with surprize. Not fear, but suprize. They first take her best friends( don't tell them she said that) and tie them up like animals, put a gun to her head, and interrupt her nap?

How stupid can you get?

" Now you are goin to come with us and-" the man behind her stated before being stopped.

" Like hell not." Marceline put out with a emotionless voice...It was too familiar, though Marceline couldn't put her finger on where she had heard it before. The man let the words sink in a second before starting again.

" Listen, if you don't get your ass out of that chair, I'm going blow off that pretty little head of yours." He said, cocking the gun and putting it straight up against her head.

" Ever thought, oh I don't know, that I don't want to, dumbass?" Marceline kept on her pokerface, despite the rushes of adrenline pushing through her at a fast rate. Even with lives on the line, she kept her man shifted awkwardly, as he was the one who was suppose to be telling her what's up.

" Listen here you little-!"

" Hey stupid, look at the window and tell me what you see." The man was actually stupid enough to turn his attention to the window, giving Marceline the chance to make her move. It was just too easy. She turned slightly in her seat, grabing his wrist which held the weapon and pointing it away as she pulled him to her side. She then stood up as much she could before landing a rather strong punch to the face of her attacker. He then fell to the side, letting the hold on the gun loosen as she took it. With quick and graceful aim, she shot the gun.

The loud noise of the gun being fired rang through the room and the whole school, but there were only few who heared it due to the lack of people around. A scream of pain wailed afterword, going for a small bit before quieting into sobbing.

Marceline looked over to she that she made where a great shot to where she was aiming for; the leg of the man that she just overpowered a few seconds ago. It wasn't deep at all; her shot only grazed his leg as seen in the bullet being to the side of him, imbedded into the ground. He yelled loudly and then started the sob from the pain, crulling up into a small ball, but unable to bring his legs all the way up to his chest. Marceline then turned her attention the to the other men who where already running out of the room, leaving Finn and Jake behind. Marceline sprinted after them,stopping at the door frame. Lifting up the gun, she aimed at one of them; a perfect took a sharp breathe and kept the gun pointing to the head of one of the attackers, her finger slowly pulling on the trigger.

The two finally made a turn, out of Marceline's lowered the gun slowly as she watched the hall for a few more seconds before she her loud mumbling. She turned to the room to see Finn and Jake still tied up on the floor and struggling to get free of the tape and ropes. Marceline looked once more to the hallway before placing the gun away from them and the man still sobbing on the floor. She then helped the two boys escape; Finn first before the both helped jake. Once they were both free, they took a second to rest, trying to catch their breathe from both the lack of oxygen they got while being tied up and the adrenline rush they had.

" Woah Marcy, h-how you do that?" Finn asked with eyes wide, rubbing his neck as if it would help him get more air.

" Ya, man, that was crazy!" Jake added on, geting up on his feet. Marceline shrugged before going back to grab the gun that was left on the ground and inspecting it.

" I get around." It wasn't a total lie. She learned how to fight from just being in fights. Most fights she was in were with jerks and bullies that can't mind their own business. She hated big shots that would push whoever they wanted, whenever. The fact that she was put in martial arts by her father was another factor. Her dad was big on being able to be able to hold yourself in a fight; a needed ability to have when your involved with dangerous , when the idea came to him, he immedietly put his five year old daughter into Krav Maga, Tae Kwon Doe, and other mixed martial arts; along with gun handling and other various weapons pratice. She had quit at age 15, finding music much more interesting then. Though, now more then ever, she was a bit happy that she pratice such things.

A loud moan caught the trios attention,making them look towards the other side of the room. The man who Marceline shot in the leg before was now over some of the pain and trying to get up, using a desk to push himself onto his feet.

Marceline let out a growl before walking towards him with determind steps, gun in hand. He was on his knees before Marceline kicked him over again, knocking over some desks with his fall. She watched him with no emotion, though you could see a twinkle of what seemed anger or evil in her eye. The man was on his back and trying to get up, but was having a hard time, like a turtle on its back would.

" Bitch..." He groaned as he finally got smart enough to get on his elbows, but has pulled by his collar upwards as Marceline brought him up and pushed him up against a desk, her grip never giving.

"Your going to tell me why the heck you and your little buds did all this to me and my friends." Marceline inplied as she looked him in the eye as she spoke.

" Go die in a hole," spat the man as he tryed to get her away, but failed. Suddenly, Marceline's hand flashed up as she held the gun to his head, making his movements stopped as he eyed the weapon.

" Trust me, you'll be dead even before you land in the hole unless you answer me." Her expression changed in to a serious deadly one as she spoke back to him. Finn and Jake run behind her, a look of fear plastered across their face.

" Marceline! What are you doing man?! Put the gun down!"

" C'mon girl! Don't do this!" The two exclaimed, but never came to close to her.

" Ssh, let me handle this." Marceline told them, never looking away from the black hooded figure.

"Ya, let her handle this." The man said in a mocking tone, earning a frown from Marceline. With a quick hand, she then used the barrel of the gun to put the mask of the figure over his head and let it land on the floor.

The bloody face of Ash was what they were greeted with as he snarled at them. A gasp came from the two boys while Marceline let out a growl, deadlier than the last.

" Ash..."

" Wow, looks who knows her names. Congrats." Marceline then shoved him hard against the desk again, making him wince, and then pushed the gun onto his head hard, sure to make a imprint on the side of his head. She was SO fed up now.

" I'm giving you three second for you to tell me why the hell you attacked us before I kill you."

" Pssh like thats going to happen. You don't have the guts." Ash rolled his eyes as she tried to call her story as a bluff. Finn and Jake's eyes went wide as the looked to each other and then back to Marceline.

" Marceline, don't do this! He's not worth it!"

" Ya, lets just go chase down those other guys! I'm sure they know something!"

" One..." Marceline started, never looking away from ash, who rolled his eyes again.

" Marceline! Please!"

" C'mon!"

" Two." Ash then looked her in the eyes and saw something he really didn't want to see. It was that she was serious that she would kill him, right here in cold-blood in the classroom. She came from hudson Abadeer, who probably has gotten away with more kills then anybody else ever. Period.

" Thr-"

" Okay! Okay! Mr. Lich put us up to it! He said we could have Bubblegum for whatever and it was such a deal cause all we had to do was give you to him!" Ash screamed as he huffed from fear.

" Mr. Lich?"

" Ya! He said we could do whatever we wanted to with Bublegum, you know, have a little fun with her, if we like made you come with him!Well, we could play with her after something he did with her, I don't know. He told us to get the two munchkins too so they didn't get in the way!"

" What does he want with me?"

" I don't know! I just did it to mess with you and get Bubblegum!" Ash said. Suddenly, a click went off in Marceline's head, making her become even more mad.

" Where is Bonnibel?"

" Pshh like-"

" Where is she!?" Marceline yelled into his face, pushing the gun up to his head to remind him where he was again.

" I-In those old connected warehouses near the pier. You know those ones that are connected to each other in some way? Its like a maze in there, so the Lich guy though it was a good place to hide. Most of us can't even find our way in there, so he was going to meet us outside and led us through. Though, the guys probably already told him what's happened here and stuff so ya."

. Marceline then builded up with anger and threw him to the ground. He looked up to see her pointing the gun at him once more.

" I'm going to say this once and once only. Stay away from Bonnibel." She then shot the gun as he closed his eyes, expecting some sort of pain to come. Ash then openned his eyes slowly to see she had shot only a few inches from his head.

" You can't do anything with that leg, so your not a threat." Marceline kincked him into the face hard, knocking him out cold.

" You've never been a threat." Marceline ended. She then went to her bag and grabbed her phone before starting to run out of the room, only to be stopped by the voices of the two stepbrothers behind her.

" Marceline, where you going?!"

" I need to go save Bonnibel." Marceline said, turning around quickly to face the boys who ran up behind her.

" Then so are we!" Finn concluded as Jake nodded his head in agreement.

" No, this is too dangerous."

" No way, Bonnibel needs us too!" Marceline sighed before seeing a janitor closet next to the room. A broom was outside of the two swing out doors of the closet. She thought of a quick plan.

" Follow me." Marceline commanded while the boys gave her confused faces but obeyed. She led them to the front of the closet and made them face her.

" Marceline, what are you-" The sentence was cut off as she pushed both of them into the median sized room before putting the broom through the handles and locking them in.

'Woah, that was way too easy. I'm sure someone will come and let them out though soon.'Marceline thought to herself.

"Marceline! Let us out!" The muffled voices of the kids yelled as they banged on the door from the inside.

" Sorry guys. I have to go." With that, Marceline sprinted off, in hopes she will be able to save Bonnibel in time.

A/N:Woah. Im soooo sorry guys, I have been really busy and just lots of things going on, but I'm trying my best and plan to end this fic strong and fighting. So just bare with me. Lots of cursing in this chapter so hehe.:) Needed to get it out someway. Its getting serious,

Anyways, I have found this other ship that I have also just fell in LOVE with.( I Still love Bubbeline don't worry, It shall always be in my heart.) but Im now a kigo fan too.( Kim possible: Shego and Kim.) Its alot like bubbleline, so I guess thats why I like it so much. Maybe I'll write a few stories for that too.

Lastly, thank you all for reading and I will really try to write more. Buh bye!

-likelovelust


	18. Sorry, my mistake!

Not a chapter, but a apology:

Hey, sorry for all that read chapter 17, my recent one, and then read chapter 7 all over again. I accidently put chapter 7 in for 17 because I wasn't paying much attention so my bad guys. I just fixed it so it should be good now and thank you FlamingDiskord and a guest for telling me that. Last time I ever eat a donut before bedtime and post a chapter on fanfiction:D

I have been trying to get a Tumblr and post my stories for Bubbline up, but I just haven't been able to do it. I think it be cool and I can see peeps cool Bubbline also. So that's my plan. I am still busy but I'm going to hop right into writing when I can. Thank you all for reading!

-Likelovelust


	19. Chapter 19

HELLO PARTY PEOPLES!Its been a while, I know, and I'm really sorry. I'v been really busy with school, travels and its water polo season so we have pratice everyday so its been a little hard to find so time to write.

I'm also entering a writing contest for my school and I'm trying to focus on that too. Thats due Feb. 2 so I'll probably be more free after that. Maybe I'll post it just for you crazy kids when I finish too:)

So game plan time: I"m going to try and finish this story soon, then start working on other projects. This story is going out with a bang. I also plan on writing some shego and kim possible things due to me falling in love with this shipping too. Lesbians rock.

I also have a tumblr now under the name CallMeSochi.( This was at my friends house. She introduced me to tumblr and I will never be the same.) So It be cool to have you guys check me out also! I need tumblr friends! Though, Im not on it much, due to the same reason why I'm not writing much-_-

I will try to write another chapter this week so patience please:)

I got a new laptop also, I just need to figure it out so that will help me also.

Thanks to all being nice enough to tell me to keep going! Thanks! I won't dissapoint! You guys are awesome!

BUBBLINE FOREVER!

-likelovelust


	20. Chapter 20

Her feet led her to her motorcycle, her body commanding everything she's doing. With no thought, she jumps on and rides toward where she believes to be where Bonnibel is.

Her mind is a fog. Only pure adrenaline is rushing through her and is controlled by nothing else.

She needed to save Bonnibel. It's that simple.

Here and now, she didn't care about the fight or breakup, she was still HER Bonni, whether she liked it or else mattered.

Ash was going to get it. Along with whoever else was doing this. Nobody could even start to comprehend the anger boiling inside her right now. They had a deathwish, and Marceline had plan to make it happen.

Wind blew back her hair as she weaved among the cars on the highway, going over the speed limit much. Maybe it would be good if she could get the police to see her,she could get help. Though, they could be too slow. Talk to much about what they were going to do and other excuses. There was no time for that. Finn and Jake will probably call them anyways when they get out of the closet.

She will have to make it up to them somehow. She couldn't of let them go with her; it was too dangerous, even though both where excellent fighters. There was also the fact that if they got hurt, she woud personally take the blame, knowing it would be her fault because she let them come. Marceline couldn't let that happen. She could do this herself. She needed to do this herself. For Bonnibel.

The sea came into view, which made her speed up even more. Eventually, she rode up to the buildings. They covered over three miles and had a complex structure of entrances and exits that made it hard to navigate. Since it was abanded, not many could help you if you became stuck.

Marceline hopped off her bike, putting the key for it under a rock to hide it. She didn't want to lose it or if something happened, nobody could use it but her. She looked up to the large and breathed with a determine face before making her way to the door to one of the buildings.

( Elsewhere)

Hudson Abadeer sat at his desk, looking over a couple papers as the T.V in the corner of the room kept the room unempty of sound. He sipped on his cofffee as he hummed happily to himself.

Mr. Abadeer was a man of business, or that was what he usually told himself. Strong, smart, he could overtake many if he wished too. But he was a simple man, so only a little bit of something could be used to please him. Though, he was human, and they were always animals to take more than needed, so he tried to keep himself in check.

Since his wife's death, he had been looking out for himself and his litle darling child. He sighed as he looked over towards a picture on his desk of his wife.

Mary Abadeer, a beautiful and understanding woman she had been. She had raised their child gracefully until that unfaithful day.

Hudson sighed mounfully this time before going back to his work, yet his mind wondered back to the wman.

The 'accident.' Where everybody blamed him for her who wouldn't? They all thought he was some kind of murderer, when he was just a mere conman, not a killer.

Even his own daughter... He shook his head. She was so headstrong, that girl. So much like her mother. When she entered her teens, she became so rebellious. Even more when she found about her mother. And then for his apparent 'work.'

He closed his eyes. She believed him to be a killer, her own father. Never listened to him try to explain to her. She took it even farther when he asked her to help him, maybe one day take over the business. He dug his own grave.

"-A gunshot wound to the leg was found in the will survive though and they plan on talking to him later to get the details of what happened later. For now they are searching the school area for anything else."

Hudson looked up to the small T.V, questioning if heard that correctly. A screen shot of the school was shown and then narrowed down onto a highschool boy being carried o one of the ambulances, his face mixed with anger and agony.

The older Abadeer stood up quick, still watching the T.V as the newscaster went on. His chair had flew backwards due to force he had when standing up and his neatly stacked papers were now nothing to him.

" I have just recieved news of how, when searching the school, police have found two other boys locked in a closet. They were yelling for help when they found them and they are now being investigated."

" Elisabeth." Hudson yelled with force as his secretary ran in, slightly frighted due to the tone in his voice. She reminded him of a small mouse because of her quiet, shy nature.

" Yes, Mr. Abadeer?"

" Fetch me a phone and a ride from Carlos. Now."

" Of course sir." With that, she was off and he followed behind, after grapping something from a drawer in his desk.

Elisabeth was too busy to see the amount of nervous-like sweat Hudson was producing.

(Back to Marceline)

It was darker then Marceline thought it would be. It was around evening and the sun was still up, yet she found herself struggling to see. The light would sometimes escape through the holes in the walls, and there where no windows. Only once in a while a weak light from a lightbulbstill barely working would show her the way.

Well, if there was a definite way. You didn't need to see to know that were more then six ways out of each room and she had already past about five room, probably even going through the same room twice.

She was lost, but that didn't matter. Marceline needed to find Bonnibel.

It didn't matter if they weren't dating anymore or if they weren't even friends. Bubblegum was the most important thing to her now. Marceline needed bonnibel. The great, imdependant Marceline actually needed someone now. And that one person she needed, needs her in the moment.

With that, Marceline begins running. Light or dark, she has to hurry. Long strides allow her to make her way through five more doors, using her the light from her phone to see more. She actually felt herself accomplishing something.

Something shoots out low in front of her. With a slight yell, Marceline tumbles forward, going into a roll to soften the fall, and finds herself back on her knees.

She freezes and looks around, even though she can't see anything. Her breathing slows and she waits. She glances over to see her phone starting to dim and turn off due to nobody using it.

Marceline then stands up and starts her way over to the phone. As she reaches for it, now almost off, something hard connects with her face. This time, she flys backwards and lands directly on her back. Her face feels wet and everything smells of blood.

A dark chuckle echos around her.

" Who's there?! Come out and fight like a man!" Marceline stumbles to stand.

" Poor child, we are out and fighting. Its you that is not following your own words." Marceline keeps her head on a swivel, turning around everytime she hears something. She feels the blood star to drip down to her shirt and she has no idea where the blood is excatly coming from.

"If thats you Lich, I swear to god-"

" I don't believe swearing in front of God is a good thing. I don't think he would like it much." The rooms made the shrill voice echo and make Marceline's head ring.

"Your so dead, Lich. When I get my hands on you-"

" Oh, but I don't believe two hands could do anything against 16, no matter how experienced."

" What-" Suddenly, the back of her head went numb as she fell flipped over as soon as she went down and was now laying on her back. She heard footsteps to the side of her and she turned and kick, landing a kick into someones stomach. Using the backward force from the kick, Marceline rolled backwards and was on her feet again.

Sensing something from her side, she sent out a side kick to anothers stomach, hearing them groan and hit the floor.

If only she could see, she would of kick all of their butts.

" Go all togather!"

Marceline was only able to land a snap kick to another groin before being tackled to the ground from a group of people. She struggled to breathe, the weight of all the men was crushing her and they had pinned her down on the bottom.

With a few last punches and kicks to nothing but air,Marceline blacked out.

A/N: SOOOOOOO turned out when I said a week, I meant a few weeks... Sorry guys, I have been meaning to write this but I was dealing with writers block and just not having anytime to write this. This month for me was like the surprize appearances of family members and just couldn't write. Anyways, I'm still waiting for the results of the writing contest and if I pass this first round ( they do rounds) I have to write another one and stuff. I really want to win:)

I'm thinging of( when I have the time and finish this) writing a kigo fic. I HAVE FELL IN LOVE WITH KIGO. So ya, maybe.

So thanks for those still reading this and being very very patient with me. I appreciate it mucho:) You guys are amazing. So anyways, thanks for reading!

-Likelovelust


End file.
